Serpentina
by Vi R. Black
Summary: Hermione Granger é enviada por Dumbledore para ir disfarçada como um Comensal da Morte para Voldemort. Vivendo todos os dias com medo que a sua verdadeira identidade seja revelada, Hermione descobre que Voldemort tem planos maiores para ela. Essa é a tradução de uma história de HarmonyB \o/
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Nem eu, nem a autora possuimos os personagens que aparecem nessa história "depressão", todos eles pertencem a nossa magnifica Rainha J.K. Rowling. \o/

**O Poder de Voldemort esta mais forte que nunca, e existe rumores sobre uma guerra no mundo bruxo. Dumbledore tem informações privilegiadas sobre os planos de Voldemort. Por causa do seu conhecimento e experiência com as Artes da Trevas Hermione é mandada disfarçada para virar um seguidor de Voldemort. Vivendo entre comensais da morte, ela teme por sua vida a cada segundo. Mas Hermione descobre que o Lorde das Trevas tem planos maiores para ela do que qualquer um poderia ter imaginado.**

_**Essa é a tradução de uma história de HarmonyB. Ela é demais \o/**_

* * *

Um homem ameaçador estava sentado em sua cadeira de couro, olhando fascinado para o fogo na frente dele. Com as duas mãos segurando os braços, ele se sentiu tão frio, mesmo com o fogo ardente na lareira. Ele sempre sentiu esse frio, que se instalara dentro dele há muito tempo. Desde os tempos miseráveis do orfanato para que em uma noite um simples o garoto o destruisse. Ele achava que já devia ter se acostumado, ao frio. Foi seu companheiro fiel, era a única coisa que nunca foi embora. Seus seguidores o deixou às vezes, até a cobra dele, Nagini, deslizou para longe. _Como essas pessoas são tolas,_ ele pensou segurando os braços, os dedos virando um branco pálido. _Essas pessoas não percebem que eu, Lord Voldemort, posso faze-los virar fumaça com um simples feitiço, quando eu quiser? _E ainda assim eles se atrevem a deixá-lo e esperam que ele os perdõe quando voltarem.

Ele continuou a olhar para o fogo. Se ele tivesse pelo menos um seguidor fiel para substituir seu último, Peter Petigrew. Peter estava ali para Voldemort desde o início até o fim, mas só por causa do medo. Se ele tivesse pelo menos um seguidor em quem pudesse confiar tanto quanto ele confiava em si mesmo. Todos os seus Comensais da Morte eram velhos ou estavam mortos, ou iriam ficar. Ele precisava de alguém novo, que ficasse animado com a idéia de estar ao lado do maior bruxo do mundo.

Ele saltou da sua cadeira em emoção. Ele caminhou até a janela aberta e olhou para fora em direção a uma pequena aldeia muito abaixo da colina em que a mansão Riddle foi fundada.

Ele sabia exatamente quem iria ter a tarefa de trazer alguém novo para suas fileiras. Severo Snape era um leal espião de Voldemort. Trabalhava como professor de Poções na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Lá, ele mantinha um olhar atento sobre o velho Dumbledore para ele. Snape não estava entre aqueles que eram Comensais da Morte por causa do medo.

O homem tirou sua varinha e arregaçou a manga esquerda da capa. A tatuagem de uma cobra deslizando para dentro e para fora de um crânio tinha contraste com sua pele pálida no interior do seu antebraço. Voldemort pressionou sua varinha no antebraço para evocar seu espião.

Uma garota de repente acordou de seu sono profundo. Ela foi acordada por sua chefe de casa, a professora McGonagall. Ela sentiu alguma coisa dura na sua mão e viu que ainda estava segurando o livro _O Beatle e o Bardo,_ que ela já tinha lido 5 vezes.

"Hermione, querida, Miss Granger," a velha chamava em tom exigente "o diretor quer que você vá para seu escritório imediatamente."

Hermione empurrou para trás sua juba selvagem de cachos do rosto, "Ele disse o por quê?" Ela perguntou. As únicas vezes que ela já tinha sido chamada para ir no escritório do diretor era porque ele queria saber se algo tinha acontecido com Harry.

McGonagall balançou a cabeça: "Não, mas você tem que ir rápido. Ele disse que era urgente." Ela se virou rapidamente e saiu do dormitório.

Hermione rapidamente colocou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, e seguiu McGonagall. Hermione começou a ficar ansiosa enquanto corria pelos corredores escuros. Ela logo chegou na gárgula que levava para a entrada do escritório do diretor, falou a senha "Gota de Limão" e subiu. Ela respirou fundo para se preparar para o que estava prestes a enfrentar, então com as duas mãos abriu a porta. Ela entrou no quarto familiar de ouro, cheio de pinturas dos antigos Diretores de Hogwarts e instrumentos de prata. No meio da sala havia uma grande mesa onde o Diretor Dumbledore, o maior bruxo que já viveu, se levantou. Ele era um homem velho e sábio, com uma barba branca muito longa, mas Hermione notou que ele não tinha o sorriso acolhedor de sempre, o sorriso foi substituído por uma careta pensativa.

Dumbledore olhou para a recém-chegada, "Ah, Miss Granger, que bom que você veio". Ele disse. Sua voz podia ter soado velho, mas ecoou com sabedoria e experiência.

Hermione entrou na sala. Ela pulou quando notou que eles não eram os únicos no escritório. Professor Snape estava ao lado de mesa de Dumbledore. Ele usava uma longa capa preta, ele estava com seu sarcasmo habitual colado no rosto pálido um pouco escondido pela capa. Ele não deu bola para Hermione quando ela se aproximou da mesa de ouro, só olhou para ela e continuou andando.

"Obrigado por ter vindo, Miss Granger." Dumbledore repetiu suavemente. Ela continuou de pé porque Dumbledore não tinha lhe dito pra sentar.

"Professor, o que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou com preocupação, lutando contra um bocejo: "É Harry?"

Snape parou de andar, olhando para os dois com olhos gelados.

"Não, não" Dumbledore disse com um suspiro, "Mas de um jeito te chamamos aqui por causa dele."

Hermione franziu a testa em confusão.

"Como você sabe, o professor Snape é um espião leal para mim como um Comensal da Morte." Dumbledore começou "Ele acabou de voltar de uma chamada de Voldemort, e parece que ele quer outro seguidor, e pediu a Severo para encontrar um. Ele me disse que Voldemort o respeita por ser seu seguidor mais fiel, mas é claro Severo não pode ficar lá com ele toda hora. "

Hermione continuou franzindo a testa, olhando para o professor Snape, que tinha começado a andar de novo lentamente.

"Nós concordamos que seria uma chance de colocar outro espião em suas fileiras."

Hermione parou um pouco para pensar. "Eu não entendi, professor. Por que o senhor esta me dizendo isso? O Lorde das Trevas é a especialidade de Harry. Você quer que eu ajude a encontrar alguem? Porque eu realmente não sei-"

"Não, senhorita Granger," Dumbledore interrompeu e depois disse lentamente, "Depois de muita discussão, Severus e já decidimos quem vai ser o novo espião." O velho fez uma pausa e olhou por cima de seus óculos para Hermione esperando ela entender.

Hermione começou a ficar apavorada, notando a resposta antes que o Diretor falasse.

_"Você,_ senhorita Granger."

* * *

- Se você gostar de Review e se não gostar dê tambem ^^


	2. Capítulo 2

Snape parou de andar para ver a reação dela. De repente Hermione se sentiu entorpecida e todo o cansaço sumiu.

"E-eu?" Ela perguntou, guaguejando "Por que _eu?"_

Snape lançou um olhar para Dumbledore, como se estivesse fazendo a mesma pergunta.

"Veja bem, Voldemort precisa de alguém que é jovem e inteligente. A srta. tambem tem experiência com as artes das trevas, eu entendo, por causa das missões que você, o Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Potter vão."

Hermione sentiu como se ela estivesse prestes a entrar em colapso, depois de um longo suspiro ela disse: "Mas- eu não posso- e se eu for descoberta?"

Dessa vez Snape respondeu, ela virou a atenção para ele: "Eu fiquei lá dentro por mais de dez anos sem nenhum problema. Talvez você nem veja o Lorde das Trevas. Faça o trabalho sujo, e volte para ele . "

"O Professor Snape vai estar lá para ajuda-la, mas ele não vai poder ficar com você todo a hora." Dumbledore disse para Hermione.

Snape concordou secamente.

"E a escola?" Hermione perguntou rapidamente.

"Você vai ser dispensada das tarefas que você perder durante o tempo que você vai ficar lá." Dumbledore respondeu.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta com Dumbledore. _Dispensada_ de suas _tarefas,_ mas isso era- era simplesmente _horrível!_ **Nada** é mais importante para ela do que seu estudo!._Por que eles não podiam encontrar alguém que estava disposto a fazer isso?_ Hermione perguntou. "Quanto tempo eu vou ficar fora?" Ela perguntou, tentando disfarçar a dor em sua voz.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça, sua barba balançando para frente e para trás. "Não temos certeza, infelizmente" disse ele. "Você pode ficar meses ou mais."

Hermione gritou por dentro. _Ou mais?_ Eles estavam indo deixá-la ficar cara a cara com o Senhor das Trevas por mais de um mês? Sozinha? Com uma voz fina ela perguntou aos dois homens "E se eu for machucada?"

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante e então Dumbledore deu o seu sorriso familiar e respondeu: "Enquanto você for fiel ao Senhor das Trevas, você estará segura. A Srta. deve obedecer todas as ordens que ele dar, mesmo que for muito difícil de fazer."

Hermione tentou dar um sorriso de volta para o velho, para mostrar que ela estava confiante, mas ela nunca se sentiu tão perdida. Mesmo que fosse perigosa a tarefa , ela queria ajudar na causa contra Voldemort, então ela acenou a cabeça bruscamente para os dois homens.

Snape levou ela para fora do escritório. Ela estava indo em direção aos dormitórios para pegar suas coisas quando Snape a parou e disse que ela não iria precisar de nada, só as roupas que estavam no corpo, ele iria arranjar as roupas que ela iria usar.

Felizmente, Hermione conseguiu dormir o resto da manhã, apesar de mal ter dormido por causa dos nervos. Quando o céu ficou rosa por causa do amanhecer, ela decidiu se levantar já que não iria conseguir dormir mesmo, e desceu para o Salão Principal. Alguns dos estudantes já estavam lá, espalhados nas quatro mesas longas. Depois de dez minutos de empurrar o mingau com uma colher, ela empurrou a tigela para longe, seu estômago não estava permitindo que ela comesse. Quando estava se levantando pra sair, uma coruja marrom vôou em sua direção com um pacote grande em suas garras. A coruja deixou cair o pacote no colo de Hermione e com uma batida forte de suas asas, vôou para longe. Hermione abriu o pacote rapidamente, arrancando o papel. Dentro havia um bilhete que estava em cima de um conjunto de roupas pretas, com cheiro de arvores e fogueira. Ela abriu o bilhete e o leu tranquilamente.

"_Você vai usar essas roupas. Vamos hoje à meia-noite. Me encontre na entrada da floresta proibida. Não conte a ninguém sobre essa sua nova posição._" Embaixo estava assinado Severus Snape assim como ela pensava.

Hermione relutante decidiu não ir para as classes do dia para poder evitar seus melhores amigos, Ron Weasley e Harry Potter. A tentação de dizer para eles tudo sobre sua nova posição como um seguidor de Voldemort seria muito grande. Eles fariam de tudo para impedi-la de ir trabalhar para Voldemort. _Mas, não, isso não está certo, na verdade, eu estou tecnicamente trabalhando para Dumbledore_ ela disse a si mesma rapidamente.

Sem saber o que fazer até a meia-noite ela andou ao redor do castelo o dia inteiro para memorizar cada corredor como se ela nunca mais iria ver eles novamente. Ela quase quebrou em lágrimas quando ela chegou na biblioteca; livros eram seu maior amor na vida, e agora iria estar deixando tudo para trás. Ela duvidou que iria ter livros para onde ela estava indo. Ela esperou o resto do dia, triste em seu dormitório tentando ler o seu livro favorito, _Hogwarts: Uma História,_ mas ficou lendo a mesma linha toda hora, porque não conseguia se concentrar. Quando ela se cansou fechou o livro, e o jogou em sua cama. Por um instante ela pensou se deveria escrever um bilhete ou uma carta para seus melhores amigos, dizendo o porque de ela ter as palavras do Professor Snape ecoou em sua mente, _não_ _diga nada a ninguém,_ então com muita relutância decidiu não escrever.

Quando estava quase na hora de Hermione ir para sua "jornada das trevas", ela colocou a roupa que recebeu naquela manhã. O tecido era duro e irritante, mas era exatamente do seu tamanho. Ela se perguntou onde Snape arranjou essas roupas. No pacote de roupas tinha um lenço preto de cabeça para cobrir o cabelo e metade do seu rosto, uma camisa de manga comprida preta que caia um pouco fora dos seus ombros, calças que eram sem surpresa pretas, mas confortáveis e botas pretas que iam até o joelho . Ela vestiu um casaco preto que cobria os ombros de fora.

Ela estava prestes a se olhar no espelho para ver como ela estava quando sentiu que estava faltando alguma coisa. Então ela teve uma idéia, ela foi até seu malão e colocou as luvas negras de seda que sua avó tinha lhe dado de aniversário.

Hesitante, ela entrou na frente do espelho.

Ela engasgou, dificilmente reconhecendo a mulher na frente dela. Ela parecia bem mais velha do que era, uma onda de excitação passou por ela. Ela se perguntou se tinha algum tipo de poder nas roupas novas que estava usando. Dois olhos olharam para ela através de toda a roupa preta, como se dois olhos olhavam para ela das sombras; este pensamento a assustou e então ela decidiu tirar o lenço da cabeça até chegar na sede de Voldemort.

Andando rapidamente pelos corredores da escola, Hermione chegou ao lado de fora sem nenhum problema. Ela atravessou o campo entre o castelo e a Floresta Proibida. Esperou na entrada da floresta, os olhos percorrendo todo o entorno procurando Snape, metade da sua mente esperava que ele não iria aparecer. Então com o canto do olho ela viu uma sombra escura alta andando para fora da floresta apenas um metro de onde ela estava. Hermione quase gritou, mas engoliu em um gole alto. Snape usava suas vestes habituais de quando ele ensinava DCAT e com seus longos cabelos negros, seu rosto parecia uma lua pálida parada nas sombras. Ela estremeceu, pensando que ela devia estar igual a ele.

"Esta com a sua varinha ?" Ele perguntou a ela.

Hermione bateu na bota esquerda, onde ela sentiu que sua varinha estava.

"Bom". Ele disse sombriamente: "Vamos." Ele virou as costas para ela e entrou na floresta. Hermione relutantemente o seguiu


	3. Capítulo 3

Ela pensou que a viagem iria ser silenciosa, mas na maior parte do tempo Snape ficou falando para ela como se comportar na presença de Voldemort.

"Você só vai se referir a ele como Lorde das Trevas. Só vai se curvar quando se encontrar com ele e na hora de ir embora, se você se curvar demais vai parecer que você esta rastejando, o que ele não gosta. Claro que ele gosta dos seus seguidores homenageá-lo com orgulho, mas não com medo. Você não pode tomar decisões sem o consentimento dele primeiro-",

"Eu pensei que você tinha dito que eu não iria ver ele" Hermione disse apreensiva.

Houve um minuto de silêncio antes que Snape respondesse "Você deve saber essas coisas. Se não agir assim não é só você que vai estar em problemas." Ele olhou para Hermione que estava a seu lado. Ela assentiu rapidamente e ele continuou falando.

As árvores acima deles começaram a ficar densas e logo não se podia mais ver o céu estrelado. Quanto mais longe eles ia para o matagal, mais frio ficava, Hermione apertou seu manto sobre os ombros quando uma névoa mais espessa começou a chegar a seus tornozelos.

"Quanto tempo mais?" Hermione perguntou baixinho. Ela tentou tirar o pensamento da cabeça que a cada passo que ela dava, ela estava mais perto do bruxo mais temido da Grã-Bretanha.

Sapê parou abruptamente e correu com os olhos toda floresta que os cercava. "Chegamos."

Hermione olhou em volta. Não havia nada, só nevoeiro e o caminho por entre as árvores gigantes, "Chave de portal?" Ela pediu conscientemente.

Snape acenou com a cabeça e fez sinal para Hermione segui-lo quando ele foi para o lado do caminho entre as arvores. Ele se ajoelhou e empurrou para trás um arbusto. Atrás dele havia um cachecol.

Ele acenou para ela ficar na frente da chave de portal. Antes que fizesse isso ela rapidamente cobriu seu cabelo e o rosto com o lenço preto.

"Nós agarramos no três." Snape disse de repente assustando Hermione "Um, dois-".

Ela recebeu uma adrenalina de repente que sem pensar ela pulou para frente e agarrou um canto do objeto. Seu mundo começou a ficar confuso e girar em tons escuros de azul, verde e preto. A força do giro a empurrou para fora, e ela teve que fechar os olhos quando começou a se sentir enjoada por causa do movimento. Então quase tão rapidamente como começou, o giro parou. Ela caiu do buraco negro e pousou em algo duro.

Era noite lá, e ela teve de esperar um pouco para sua cabeça parar de girar para observar a área. Ela se levantou e se encostou em uma árvore ao lado dela, percebendo que estava na boca de uma floresta que se abria para uma pequena aldeia. Uma rachadura atrás dela a fez pular e Snape andou até ela com uma careta.

"No três!" Ele resmungou sarcástico para ela.

"Desculpe, mas meus nervos chegaram lá antes de mim!" Hermione respondeu. Ele passou por ela e fez sinal para ela o seguir. Eles caminharam pela estrada principal da aldeia, além das casas pequenas que tinham janelas brilhando calorosamente a luz de velas. Ninguém estava lá fora e Hermione tinha um sentimento que estavam sendo observados.

"Então qual dessas casas sombrias é a casa?" Hermione perguntou num sussurro tentando soar confiante mas falhando miseravelmente.

"Aquela". Snape respondeu apontando toscamente para frente onde estava uma grande mansão no topo de uma colina íngreme. Hermione ficou surpresa que não tinha percebido a casa antes. Através da luz da lua ela podia ver a arquitetura romana do belo edifício. Ao contrário do resto das casas da aldeia, nenhuma das janelas da mansão estavam iluminadas. Em vez disso, tinha um estranho brilho verde rodeando o lugar.

"Um encanto de proteção." Snape respondeu como se estivesse lendo sua mente "É para manter os aldeões longe.".

Snape caminhou até a porta como se fosse sua própria casa. Ele casualmente bateu sua varinha na porta, que lentamente se abriu com um rangido alto. Antes que ele entrasse, ele lentamente se virou para lançar um olhar para Hermione. Ela balançou a cabeça e lentamente passou Snape com um olhar de determinação. Ela colocou a mão sobre a porta pesada e a empurrou de seu caminho. Dentro era um hall de entrada escuro e sombrio, tudo estava coberto de poeira, as pequenas estátuas que estavam perto da porta estavam decoradas com teias de aranha. Hermione entrou na casa velha, e os pisos de carvalho escuro rangeram sob seus pés.

Ela ouviu passos de Snape rangendo atrás dela, ecoando pelo edifício que estava em silêncio.

"Bem-vindo à mansão Riddle." Snape disse com diversão.

Na parede esquerda Hermione passou por uma pintura que lhe chamou a atenção. Apertando os olhos através da escuridão ela viu que era um retrato de uma mulher jovem com longos cabelos negros que balançavam pelas costas. Ela usava um vestido verde de veludo com forro de prata que parecia tão real que Hermione pensou que pudesse tocá-lo. Mas o que mais tinha chamado atenção eram os olhos da moça, eles eram de um azul bem claro que brilhava como estrelas num céu noturno. Eles eram tão impressionantemente bonitos que Hermione achou difícil desviar o olhar.

Snape a empurrou não-muito-levemente nas costas para ela continuar andando. Hermione de repente ouviu vozes que vinham de um quarto que estava na frente dela. Snape entrou rapidamente na frente de Hermione e acendeu uma única vela que estava pendurada na parede. Através da luz ele a guiou para um quarto que era bem iluminado por uma lareira. Havia várias pessoas lá e Hermione imediatamente reconheceu à mal-intencionada Bellatrix Lestrange. Os outros dois ela não conhecia. Um homem um pouco mais alto que ela, com cabelo escuro e um casaco comprido de couro estava perto da lareira com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. O outro tinha cabelo castanho, curto, estava sentado no sofá comido pelas traças olhando para o fogo.

Bellatrix parou de falar quando notou os recém-chegados. Ela deu um olhar desagradável para Snape, mas quando ela viu Hermione sua repugnância triplicou.

"É esse?" Ela perguntou com uma voz estridente. Ela caminhou até Hermione com as mãos nos quadris. Suas roupas estavam em pedaços e seu cabelo estava enrolado em todos os sentidos cobrindo partes do seu rosto. Ela olhou Hermione de cima a baixo e suspirou com os olhos arregalados.

"Uma mulher?" Ela gritou: "Por que uma mulher? Nós não precisamos de mais um dessas".

"Esta é Bellatrix Lestrange." Snape disse para Hermione, ignorando a bruxa. Em seguida, ele apontou para o homem no sofá, "O homem ali é Goyle e o outro é Bartolomeu Crouch Junior.".

O homem que estava perto do fogo acenou para ela, "Meu nome é Bartô". Seus olhos a olharam de cima a baixo "Então, qual é o seu nome?".

Antes que Hermione ou Snape pudessem responder, Bellatrix interrompeu, "Por que você usa isso sobre o seu rosto?" Ela perguntou, olhando para o lenço que cobria metade do rosto de Hermione: "Eu não confio em ninguém que esconde seu rosto." Ela disse cruzando os braços.

Goyle continuou a olhar como um zumbi para o fogo, mas disse: "Talvez ela tenha que confiar em nós em primeiro lugar.".

Hermione silenciosamente deu um suspiro de alívio grata pela sua observação.

"Esplendido, agora que todos nós conhecemos uns aos outros, onde está o Lorde das Trevas?" Snape perguntou.

Hermione ficou tensa com a menção de Voldemort. Ela queria saber se alguém tinha notado e viu Bartô sorrindo para ela.

Bellatrix suspirou parecendo desanimado "Andar de cima, onde ele esteve durante o dia todo.".

"É preciso respeitar a privacidade do Lorde das Trevas, Lestrange" Snape falou para Bellatrix "Ele não precisa estar com você o tempo todo.".

"Eu sei disso." Ela retrucou aumentando a voz.

"Bom, temos assuntos particulares para atender, se você nos der licença." Snape saiu apressado da sala e Hermione deu aos outros uma última olhada antes de segui-lo. Bellatrix continuava a dar-lhe um olhar penetrante enquanto Bartô estava sorrindo para a jovem bruxa.

Snape e Hermionelentamente fizeram seu caminho até uma escada grande cheia de poeira. Quando chegaram ao patamar do segundo andar, eles estavam em um corredor onde no final havia uma sala com a porta entreaberta. Quando estavam a poucos metros da sala, Snape acenou para Hermione esperar. Enquanto ele estava lá dentro, Hermione olhou para dentro. Ela viu que o quarto estava bem iluminado por uma lareira, e na direita havia uma cama bonita feita de madeira e uma cadeira de couro preto. Hermione percebeu que no meio da sala havia uma figura alta e ameaçadora que estava na frente do fogo com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas. Snape aproximou-se cautelosamente perto da figura e ficou ao lado dele.

Hermione ouviu uma voz que enviou arrepios para sua coluna. Foi suave e profunda, mas muito poderosa.

"Severo". Ele disse. Snape se curvou ao som do seu nome.

"Meu Senhor". Ele respondeu.

A figura alta inclinou a cabeça para Snape "Você fez o que eu disse?".

Snape acenou com a cabeça: "Sim, meu Senhor".

"Bom" respondeu ele olhando para o fogo: "Você sabe o que fazer."

Snape curvou-se para seu Mestre e saiu da sala em silêncio. Ele agarrou o cotovelo de Hermione para fazê-la segui-lo. Ela queria perguntar o que ia acontecer com ela, mas decidiu ficar em silêncio até que eles estavam sozinhos, por isso ela deixou Snape guiá-la. Antes de descer as escadas, Hermione olhou de novo para a sala do final do corredor.

Seu coração saltou para garganta.

Na porta ela viu a silhueta de uma figura olhando para ela.

* * *

_Gostaram? Mandem reviews! \o/_


	4. Capítulo 4

Snape levou Hermione às pressas para um labirinto de corredores escuros e empoeirados na mansão. Ele parou em frente a uma porta decadente, que pendia um pequeno retrato de uma bela jovem. A alça enferrujada rangeu alto quando ele abriu a porta. Entrando ela viu que Snape a tinha trazido a um quarto, que cheirava a mofo e tinha teias de aranha caindo do teto.

"Vai ficar aqui até eu vir busca-la." Snape disse para Hermione enquanto ela olhava ao redor da sala "Pode demorar um pouco então você deve tentar descansar".

Hermione tirou os olhos das esculturas majestosas que havia na cabeceira da cama para olhar para Snape "Aonde vai me levar quando voltar?" Hermione perguntou com preocupação na voz.

"Eu vou pensar nisso." Ele disse caminhando lentamente em direção à porta. Hermione notou a preocupação em sua voz: "Enquanto você estiver aqui Srta Granger" ele começou lentamente "pode haver tarefas que você não vai querer fazer. Então, quando isso acontecer" ele se virou completamente e a encarou direto nos olhos "Apenas se lembre de que é a sua vida que está em risco".

Hermione engoliu alto e balançou a cabeça lentamente "Obrigado, quer dizer, por me avisar." Ela parou um momento, pensando: "O senhor não é particularmente _bom_ para mim na escola. Então eu aprecio a sua preocupação". Ela disse.

Snape não sorriu e nem zombou "Servir o Lorde das Trevas não é a sua melhor lição de casa, não é?" Ele disse então se virou para sair, mas parou e se virou novamente "Quase que eu esqueci você deve ter um nome diferente se quiser manter o disfarce. Harmony Hangleton. É parecido com seu nome então é mais fácil de lembrar." Ele disse saindo e fechando a porta atrás dele.

Hermione se sentou na cama, que tinha uma grossa camada de pó. Ela sabia que não ia conseguir dormir por causa dos nervos, então ela olhou ao redor da sala sem saber o que fazer. Sentindo que se meteu em uma situação perigosa Hermione se deu um tempo para chorar baixinho, prometendo a si mesma que depois deste dia ela nunca iria chorar novamente.

Uma hora já tinha passado e Snape ainda não tinha voltado. Ela se cansou de chorar e as lágrimas salgadas que secaram no seu rosto a fizeram ficar com sono. Ela arrancou o lenço da cabeça, permitindo ela respirar bem melhor. Suspirou tentando acalmar os nervos e caiu na cama de costas. Uma nuvem de poeira subiu em torno dela, e ela adormeceu.

Ela estava andando em Hogsmeade, a vila estava envolta em uma neblina muito forte, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse ver nem cinco metros à sua frente. Não tinha ninguém ao seu redor o que era muito estranho, porque Hogsmeade era uma vila mágica bem popular. Ela não reconheceu nenhuma das lojas que ela passava e quando ela olhou para dentro de uma vitrine a loja inteira estava coberta de poeira e teias de aranhas, abandonada. Ela continuou a andar pela estrada de terra por um tempo, quando de repente ela podia ver duas pessoas em meio à neblina. Ela correu até eles as formas ficando mais nítidas a cada passo. Seu coração saltou de alegria quando viu que eram seus próprios pais. Fazia muitos meses que ela tinha visto eles pela ultima vez, que foi quando ela tinha ido para Hogwarts. Ela começou a chamar eles alegremente, e eles lentamente se viraram para encara-la. Ela esperava que seus rostos estariam felizes de ver sua única filha, mas em vez disso eles estavam franzindo a testa desconfiados, como se ela fosse uma estranha.

"Mãe, pai?" Ela perguntou confusa. Ela se aproximou lentamente, mas eles se viraram rapidamente e correram para longe dela, olhando para ela por cima dos seus ombros. Suas figuras rapidamente desapareceram na neblina.

Ela tentou correr atrás deles, mas era como se eles tivessem desaparecido no ar. Hermione caiu de joelhos no meio da estrada de terra. Tristeza a encheu fazendo com que ela começasse a chorar. Mas quando ela passou a mão pelo rosto estava surpreendentemente seco.

De repente ela sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro direito. Era gelada mesmo através das suas roupas de lã preta e enviou arrepios por todo seu corpo. Ela olhou por cima de seu ombro. Ela viu que a mão tinha dedos longos e pálidos, viu um braço com mangas compridas pretas, capa preta que cobria os ombros e uma cabeça encapuzada. Ela se virou de frente para o homem. Ele era alto e a capa preta que ele usava balançava com um vento invisível. Ela tentou ver seu rosto, mas o capuz cobria tudo.

Em um movimento lento ele abriu os braços e se aproximou como se fosse abraçá-la.

Hermione acordou com um sobressalto. Snape estava de pé ao lado dela como uma sombra. Ela sentiu uma dor no ombro direito e percebeu que Snape havia a sacudido, ele sabe acordar alguém muito delicadamente. Ela olhou para ele esfregando o ombro dolorido. Ela congelou quando ele olhou para ela com preocupação.

"Por que está olhando para mim assim?" Hermione perguntou irritada, esfregando o sal das lágrimas secas em torno de seus olhos.

"Srta Gr-Quero dizer, Srta Hangleton" ele começou. Ela percebeu que sua voz estava estranhamente hesitante. Ela nunca tinha o ouvido falar desse jeito e isso estava a assustando "Houve uma pequena mudança no plano" Snape parou por um momento. Ele parecia uma estátua enquanto ele olhava para ela através do seu cabelo oleoso e seus olhos negros melancólicos.

Hermione olhou para ele com expectativa. Todo o cansaço tinha ido embora.

Seu professor de Poções respirou fundo: "Parece que você vai passar mais tempo com o Lorde das Trevas do que eu esperava. Eu não sabia que ele queria que eu encontrasse alguém para ser seu, bem, seu mais próximo seguidor. Eu não tenho muita certeza sobre o que ele tem planejado para você, eu tenho uma ideia, mas é meio impossível, então eu só posso supor que ele vai te ensinar".

"Ensinar-me?" Hermione começou a ficar alarmada. Então rapidamente sua preocupação virou para indignação, e ela se virou pra Snape "Mas você disse que eu _nem mesmo o veria__."_ Ela disse tentando controlar a lamentação em sua voz pra que ele não pensasse nela como uma criança: "Você ainda acha que eu posso fazer isso?" Ela perguntou secretamente esperando que ele dissesse que não.

Snape suspirou e esfregou as têmporas com frustração "Nós não temos escolha. Não haveria desculpa para deixá-la sair agora que você acabou de chegar. O Lorde das Trevas deseja ter uma _noite_ com seu novo seguidor. Eu não posso voltar atrás nesse plano".

Quando Hermione olhou para Snape ele desviou os olhos "O que eu faço agora?" Ela não conseguia mais manter a lamentação da sua voz.

Snape lentamente olhou para ela: "Quando ele estiver pronto, você deve ir encontra-lo".

* * *

Desculpe a demora!

Gostaram? Reviews \o/


	5. Capítulo 5

Não podia se ouvir nada alem da sua respiração superficial por baixo do lenço.

Seus olhos castanhos estavam olhando fixamente a parte de trás da cabeça de Snape, enquanto ele a levava pelos corredores escuros da mansão. O único jeito que ela sabia que não iria bater de cara na parede era uma pequena vela que queimava em uma chama verde na sua frente. Seus pés pareciam estar desconectados do cérebro, que dizia para ela dar meia volta e correr por sua vida. Ela refletiu sobre o que ela estava prestes a enfrentar, pensou sobre tudo o que Snape tinha falado para ela sobre como agir na presença do Lorde das Trevas. Fique firme. Sem lágrimas. Ele não respeita covardes. Mas ela estava curiosa sobre apenas uma coisa: Como é que ele se parece? Ela nunca o tinha visto, mas por causa do medo que ele causa a todos ele não podia ser alguém agradável. Um homem com todo esse poder definitivamente é alto, ela não pode imaginar alguém com tanto poder ser baixo. Mas e o rosto? E os olhos? Ela estremeceu por baixo das roupas. Olhos penetrantes, com certeza. Ou pior, sem olhos. Ela engoliu um choramingo e tirou a imagem da cabeça.

Hermione pensou que Snape fosse a levar de volta para o quarto que ela tinha ido mais cedo, mas ao invés disso ele a levou para duas portas largas que ela imaginou que ficasse no extremo oeste da mansão. Duas velas brilhavam uma em cada lado da porta, facilitando para ela olhar Snape. Uma das mãos dele estava segurando a maçaneta de metal e a outra estava escondida no outro lado onde ela achava que ele estava segurando a varinha.

Ele parou por um momento na frente da porta e os seus olhos estavam olhando para longe. Hermione quase decidiu colocar a mão enluvada no seu ombro para ele voltar à realidade, mas ele pareceu lembrar-se do que estava fazendo e olhou para ela por cima do ombro, seu cabelo preto nos olhos.

Ele acenou para ela "Srta. Hangleton" e abriu as portas com um movimento da varinha.

Sem tirar os olhos do seu rosto ele acenou para ela entrar e com relutância ela caminhou para dentro.

Quando olhou em volta, Hermione viu o que parecia ser uma catedral, bem grande, com o teto curvado, piso de azulejo preto e quatro janelas grandes que iam do teto ao chão. Na frente dela havia uma lareira, uma mesa de carvalho que poderia servir vinte pessoas, com um único livro em cima, e como se fizesse parte das sombras, um homem que usava vestes escuras compridas que estava perto do fogo.

Ela ouviu a porta bater atrás de si, olhou por cima do ombro e seu coração congelou, ela estava completamente sozinha com o homem maníaco.

Lentamente ela voltou sua atenção para ele, seu coração batia descontroladamente contra o peito e sua dor na barriga a impedia de respirar direito. O Lorde das Trevas tinha se mudado para mais perto do fogo, mas Hermione não sabia dizer se ele estava virado para ela ou para as chamas. A cintilação do fogo fez as sombras dançarem como se fosse uma melodia sinistra.

"Harmony Hangleton" disse a mesma voz poderosa que ela tinha ouvido antes. A sala era grande, fazendo com que a voz parecesse que estava vindo de todas as direções. "Chegue mais perto" ela o viu levantar o braço e acenar em direção a ele.

Com as pernas como se fossem de chumbo, Hermione lentamente caminhou em sua direção, o tip-tap dos seus sapatos sobre os azulejos ecoando em toda a sala. Quando ele abaixou o braço ela parou, felizmente, a dez metros de distância. Agora ela podia ver sua figura muito melhor. Ele era bem mais alto que ela, e usava um belo manto preto com fios de prata ao redor da bainha e dos punhos.

Ele se virou na direção dela. Ele usava um capuz, fazendo com que ela só conseguisse ver a ponta do seu nariz na luz do fogo. Quando ele a encarou, onde devia ter um rosto ela só viu um buraco negro. Como ele a olhava, ela sentiu como se estivesse sendo radiografada, como se ele estivesse observando todos seus sentimentos e pensamentos, ela tirou os olhos do capuz e olhou para seus pés. Fique firme, sem lágrimas.

"Snape disse a você porque você esta aqui, certo?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Ela assentiu bruscamente.

"Bom" Ele respondeu "Bem, eu estou aqui para lhe ensinar. Mas primeiro você deve saber o básico. Sem eles você não pode aprender." Ele caminhou até o livro que estava em cima da mesa. Com uma mão muito pálida ele pegou-o e o segurou firmemente com as duas mãos. Ele caminhou até ela e quanto mais próximo ele ficava, mais difícil era para respirar, como se a presença dele sugasse todo o ar. Ele lhe entregou o livro, que ela pegou com as mãos fracas. Ela não podia olhar para seu rosto com medo que assim que ela o visse começasse a gritar. Para seu alívio ele caminhou de volta para o calor do fogo.

"Deixe-me e de uma olhada no livro. Não volte até saber todos os feitiços dele." Ele disse apoiando as mãos nas costas e virando de frente para o fogo.

Hermione rapidamente se virou para sair. Ela folheou as paginas do livro para ver o conteúdo e se surpreendeu com os feitiços que ela encontrou, e leu o conteúdo mais uma vez para ter certeza. Ela parou abruptamente e lentamente se virou para seu novo mestre. Ela tinha medo de falar, com medo de que se ela abrisse a boca ela iria vomitar, mas ela não se conteve.

Limpando a garganta ela disse com firmeza "Meu Senhor" ela engoliu odiando o som das palavras que saiam de sua boca. "Eu já sei todos esses feitiços".

Ele se virou rapidamente, sua capa esvoaçando em volta dele. Hermione imaginou que ele estava franzindo a testa "Tem certeza? Verifique novamente". Ele exigiu dando vários passos em direção a ela esperando a resposta.

Hermione folheou o livro mais uma vez. Quando ela tinha total certeza de que tinha dominado todos os feitiços, ela respondeu. "Sim, meu senhor, tenho certeza." Ela olhou para ele hesitante.

"O feitiço do Patrono, com certeza você não pode fazer esse" Ele disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça "Sim, eu sei como produzir um." Se lembrou das lições secretas que Harry havia os ensinado, e em uma delas ele ensinou o feitiço do patrono.

Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça. "Prove. Me mostre."

Ela ficou congelada por um momento sem saber o que fazer. Fazia algum tempo desde que ela tinha feito um Patrono e tinha medo de ter esquecido. Mas ela colocou o livro no chão preto com um baque e tirou a varinha da sua bota esquerda. Ela se sentia desconfortável fechando os olhos na presença do bruxo mais perigoso de todos os tempos, mas ela fez isso de qualquer maneira. Com eles fechados ela pensou em uma memória feliz, de estar rodeada por milhares de livros e do cheiro maravilhoso de pergaminho velho.

Ela gritou: "Expecto Patronum!" e com um movimento de sua varinha uma luz azul brilhante surgiu a partir da ponta. Uma lontra brincalhona saiu de sua varinha e começou a correr em volta dela iluminando o lugar com luz. Enquanto ela observava o animal ao seu redor, seu coração saltou de alegria. Mas seus olhos encontraram Voldemort e a luz sumiu, ela foi novamente cercada pela sombra. De repente ela percebeu que boba e infantil ela deve ter parecido quando ela estava vendo seu feitiço, ela sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho. Pela primeira vez, ela estava agradecida pelo lenço no rosto.

* * *

Gostaram pessoas ?

beijooos \o/


	6. Capítulo 6

Hermione esperou quieta enquanto ele a examinava.

"Muitos poucos bruxos conseguem realizar o feitiço do _Patrono__."_ Ele disse para si mesmo. Se virou para a esquerda e andou para as sombras "Siga-me!" Sua voz fria mandou.

Ela ficou de boca aberta olhando para onde seu novo "Mestre" tinha desaparecido, então como um raio, ela saltou pegando o livro com as mãos tremendo e correu atrás dele. As sombras a cercaram no mesmo instante. Assim que os seus olhos se acostumaram ao escuro, ela quase desmaiou percebendo o que estava em volta dela. Milhares e milhares de livros, grandes, pequenos, finos e grossos, que estavam ocupando estantes enormes. Ela passou por fileiras e mais fileiras de livros referenciando mentalmente todos eles. _Aqui deve ter mais livros do que na biblioteca de Hogwarts__, se isso é mesmo possível,_ ela pensou. Ela levantou uma das mãos enluvadas e suavemente acariciou as capas de couro antigo.

Uma tosse pequena a pôs para fora do seu torpor e ela se virou. Voldemort estava de pé no final de uma das prateleiras. Ela correu até ele, parando cerca de dez metros de distância de onde sua figura escura estava. Ela notou que ele estava com vários livros grandes em suas mãos pálidas. Hermione não podia ver o seu rosto, mas ela tinha certeza que ele estava com um sorriso quando ele a perguntou: "Bem, o que você achou da minha biblioteca?".

Hermione estava com os olhos arregalados, enrolando a língua. _Eu preciso_ responder, ela pensou com firmeza: "Estou muito admirada, meu Senhor". Ela respondeu com sinceridade.

"Sim, me disseram que você era uma _rata de biblioteca"._ Ele disse. Mas Hermione não tinha certeza se isso o irritava ou o deixava contente. Ele chegou perto dela e jogou os livros que ele tinha nas mãos em seus braços. Ela grunhiu com o peso e ela ficou um pouco irritada. Ele estava desconfortavelmente perto e quando ele não se virou para se afastar, o seu aborrecimento rapidamente virou alarme. _O que é que ele vai fazer_ se perguntou em pânico.

"Mas lembre-se, Harmony Hangleton". Ele começou com uma voz calma, mas firme: "O que está escrito nos livros não é suficiente. É só com a prática que nós realmente aprendemos".

As palavras que Snape a tinha falado estavam ecoando em sua cabeça mais e mais. Ele não gosta de covardes, ele não gosta de covardes. Apesar de sentir como que seu corpo estivesse prestes a convulsionar, Hermione olhou diretamente para onde ela sabia que estava seu rosto. Ela podia ver um pouquinho do branco de seus olhos, mas o resto do rosto estava em uma escuridão assustadora.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça bruscamente: "Sim Senhor" disse ela "eu entendo".

Ela viu a sombra de suas sobrancelhas subirem um pouco "Eu subestimei o seu conhecimento. Você tem a minha permissão para ficar aqui e pesquisar por mais um tempo, mas quando você sair, você deve ir direto para o seu quarto. Sem desvios." Sua voz se tornou afiada nas ultimas palavra e Hermione conteu um arrepio.

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente.

Voldemort se virou e afastou-se. Ela percebeu que estava segurando a respiração e lentamente a soltou. O seu coração que estava batendo em um ritmo desumano voltou ao normal. Ela ficou olhando as costas de seu Mestre por entre as prateleiras até que ele desaparecesse do quarto. Quando ela não ouviu mais seus passos leves, os livros escorregaram de seus dedos e ela caiu no chão, desmaiada.

* * *

Ai vai um capítulo mini \o/


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter, se eu tivesse estaria em Londres tomando chá, não aqui ^^**

_P.S: Desculpem a demora, meu computador resolveu ficar de mal comigo e fica desligando de cinco em cinco minutos, eu estou usando o notebook, mas eu não consigo escrever direito nele. O capitulo é pequeno e não é importante, mas de qualquer jeito espero que gostem e mandem reviews \o/_

* * *

Quando ela acordou tinha uma dor de cabeça horrível e sentia suas pernas com câimbras. Ela rapidamente se sentou e tentou levantar, mas caiu de volta no chão, porque as pernas não conseguiram segurar seu peso. Ela começou a massagear a pernas lentamente para elas voltarem ao normal. _Quanto tempo será que eu dormi?_ Ela perguntou pra si mesma olhando as estantes enormes que estava a sua volta. Ela que seu orgulho de Grifinória foi abalado por ela ter feito algo tão fraco como desmaiar. Mesmo que ninguém tinha visto, era humilhante. Sem pensar ela arrancou o lenço do rosto para que pudesse respirar melhor. Ela inspirou e expirou várias vezes antes de lentamente se levantar com uma mão segurando a prateleira como apoio. Ela não queria ficar aqui muito tempo caso ele voltasse, então pegou os livros que tinham caído no chão e começou a ir embora. Quando ela passou por algumas prateleiras, seus olhos encontraram com alguns livros que estavam no alto. _Oh, parece interessante,_ ela pensou quando um dos livros chamou sua atenção. E depois outro livro, depois outro e outro.

"Uau!" Ela exclamou sussurrando alto. Dando uma olhada em volta ela percebeu que aqui deve ter todos os livros que já foram feitos para o mundo mágico, "C_omo domesticar um Lobisomem". _Ela puxou livro após livro para a pilha crescente em seus braços. Sua mão parou quando ela estava prestes a puxar outro, as palavras de seu Mestre passaram pela cabeça: "Sim, me disseram que você era uma _rata de biblioteca_".

Ela apertou os lábios, irritada com a memória e colocou o livro de volta na prateleira.

Hermione caiu em cima da sua cama empoeirada, cansada da reunião estressante com o Lorde das Trevas. Ela se perdeu várias vezes até chegar ao seu quarto. _Esse lugar é tipo um labirinto gigante,_ ela pensou observando a poeira baixar e cair de volta para sua cama. Mesmo que ela quisesse fugir, ela nunca encontraria a saída, ela morreria de fome e sede primeiro. Ela puxou os joelhos contra o peito e passou os braços em volta. _E se eu nunca puder sair,_ ela pensou fechando os olhos e lentamente adormecendo.

Ela sonhou de novo com Hogsmeade abandonado, só que desta vez quando ela correu para o casal, ela sabia que eram seus pais e eles a ignoraram completamente de novo. Quando ela sentiu a mão pesada em seu ombro ela não virou para ver quem era, ela continuou olhando para o chão sujo, lágrimas prestes a cair. Ela abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos com força, desejando que tudo desaparecesse. Ela sentiu braços em volta do seu corpo, como uma cobra enrolada em torno de sua presa. Ela ouviu um sussurro frio em seu ouvido, mas não conseguia entender tudo o que dizia, a única palavra que ela ouviu direito foi "Rata de Biblioteca".

Hermione se sentou rapidamente na cama. Pulou para fora dela e começou a andar em volta do pequeno quarto até que seu estomago enjoado se acalmasse. Ela suspirou enxugando o suor do rosto com seu lenço. Seus olhos caíram sobre a grande pilha de livros sobre a cama. Ela amarrou o lenço no rosto e se sentou na beirada da cama abrindo o primeiro livro. Choramingou quando viu o título: _Artes das Trevas e você,_ por Imelda Whishtaw. Ela folheou várias páginas, observando os feitiços. Leu sobre maldições terríveis que ela nunca tinha ouvido falar. O livro foi feito obviamente para transformar um bruxo em um monstro assassino. Quando ela não aguentava mais ler sobre magias de assassinato, ela fechou o livro com força e o jogou para o lado, pegando outro livro.

"Agora é melhor." Disse quando pegou, _Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Avançado._ Tinha feitiços muito mais difíceis em relação a sua classe de defesa contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. Ela viu um feitiço que faz com que o adversário tenha alucinações e ache esta sendo atacados por gigantes. Hermione sorriu enquanto passava para a próxima página. Por um capricho ela tentou fazer o feitiço, e da sua varinha saiu uma luz azul-turquesa que bateu na parede abrindo um buraco.

"Desculpe". Ela sussurrou, ficando vermelha por baixo do lenço. "Eu estou falando com uma parede!" Ela exclamou exasperada, levantou-se e começou a caminhar em volta do quarto: "Eu já estou ficando louca." Ela disse baixinho.

"Não, infelizmente, você não está." Disse uma voz entediada atrás dela.

Hermione guinchou de surpresa, girando e quase caindo. Snape estava na sua porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Seu rosto estava demonstrando pura impaciência.

"O Lorde das Trevas deseja vê-la todas as manhãs ao amanhecer. Lembre-se disso". Ele disse apontando para a janela atrás dela. Ela olhou pela janela suja e com certeza o sol dourado estava subindo no horizonte verde da floresta.

"No momento em que o sol aparece você deve ir encontrar o Senhor no salão para que ele possa lhe ensinar." Ele saiu do quarto para o corredor "Temos que ir, agora".

"Que salão?" Hermione perguntou enquanto ela agarrava os livros que Voldemort havia lhe dado, inclusive os dois que ela tinha pegado.

Quando ela chegou perto de Snape ele respondeu: "A sala grande onde você o encontrou ontem, aquela com a biblioteca. Eu vejo que você se aproveitou disso. Por que não estou surpreso?".

Hermione olhou para as costas de Snape enquanto ele a guiava de volta para a "sala de aula". Antes que Snape abrisse as grandes portas de carvalho ele olhou para ela e resmungando ajeitou o lenço do rosto para que ficasse mais apertado.

"Obrigado." Ela murmurou por trás do tecido.

Ele não disse nada e saiu caminhando rapidamente pelo corredor sinistro com velas verdes.


	8. Capítulo 8

Hermione abriu as portas e entrou. A sala estava cheia de luz, que vinha das janelas grandes. Então que ela realmente percebeu o tamanho real da sala. Todo o Salão de Hogwarts poderia caber ali dentro e ainda iria sobrar muito espaço. Ela rapidamente olhou para direita onde ficava as estantes de livros. Rapidamente contou: 40, havia quarenta estantes de livros do teto ao chão. Ela não conseguia imaginar o quanto de conhecimento esse lugar tinha e se perguntou se seu novo mestre já tinha lido todos eles.

Quando a porta atrás dela se fechou dando um barulho alto, o Lorde das Trevas, que estava de pé na frente da lareira, olhou por cima do ombro diretamente para ela. Ele acenou para ela ir vir mais perto, e se virou de volta para o fogo ardente. Hesitante ela se aproximou.

"Meu Senhor" ela murmurou. A voz ecoou por toda a sala como se tivesse várias Hermiones cumprimentando seu mestre, extremamente assustador. Ela percebeu subitamente maravilhada que Voldemort não estava mais usando capuz nem o manto, dando para ver que ele tinha cabelo escuro e curto. _Já estava na hora_ _de eu ver o rosto do bruxo mais temido da humanidade_. Ele se virou e caminhou diretamente para mesa que estava na sua frente. Hermione prendeu a respiração e agarrou mais apertado os livros que ela segurava para não mostrar sua agitação.

Seus olhos poderiam perfurar buracos em pedras. Eles eram de um azul claro que fez Hermione se sentir congelada ao chão. Ela tinha vontade de choramingar e sair correndo, mas usou toda sua coragem Grifinória para ficar com o queixo para cima e olhar diretamente para ele. Os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso de satisfação. _Ele pode ver minha alma_ pensou miseravelmente.

"Você é uma das poucas pessoas a me verem fora da sombra, Harmony Hangleton. Estou curioso, sou o que você esperava?" Ele perguntou com sua voz fria cheia de escárnio.

"Na verdade meu Senhor," ela disse rapidamente "você me parece muito familiar." Assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca, ela fechou a boca com força. No momento em que ela tinha dito aquilo ela sabia que era verdade. Ela achava que já tinha visto seu rosto antes, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

Seu mestre lhe lançou um olhar, obviamente não era de longe o que ele esperava ouvir. "Familiar?" Ele pediu com força. Seus olhos agora tinham um novo olhar, como se eles fossem raios-x, olhando cada centímetro através dela.

Ela respondeu rapidamente: "Por favor Mestre, perdoe-me por ser tão sincera. É que eu sinto que eu já o vi em algum lugar antes." Ela começou a olhar para os sapatos.

"Eu não pedi perdão" disse impaciente.

Ela balançou a cabeça "Você está certo." Ela voltou a olhar diretamente em seus olhos "Meu Senhor".

Ele considerou-a por um momento, seus olhos olhando para ela com um desinteresse simulado. Ele desviou o olhar com um _hm_ curto e caminhou de volta para perto da lareira. Hermione jurava ter visto uma pequena curva para cima em um canto de seus lábios antes que ele se virasse.

"Então, eu acho que você ainda não aprendeu os feitiços dos livros que eu te emprestei" ele disse, lentamente agitando sua varinha em círculos na frente dele, faíscas vermelhas e pratas saíram da ponta de sua varinha direto para as chamas do fogo.

Hermione olhou para os livros que ela segurava em seus braços. "Sim, eles eram bem mais difícil, mas eu consegui conjurar alguns feitiços de defesa" ela disse pensando na magia que atingiu a parede.

"Eu pensei que você conseguiria" ele disse calmamente. Hermione pensou ter ouvido orgulho em sua voz, mas depois sua voz se tornou áspera novamente "Mas feitiços de defesa são extremamente mais fáceis do que magias de ataque. Feitiços de Defesa podem vir naturalmente porque a sua magia quer se defender, mas magias ofensivas exigem um poder muito forte, você tem que querer mais do que tudo. Na maioria das vezes, os poderes ofensivos vem quando você é forçado, provocado, ou por impulso..."

Na sua cabeça, Hermione admirava suas palavras, voltou no tempo quando ela estava em sua casa nas férias de verão á um ano. Era tarde da noite, e ela estava caminhando rapidamente de casa para o mercado. Saindo das sombras veio um homem grandalhão, não devia ser muito mais velho que ela. Ele estendeu a mão para agarrá-la, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, uma luz verde brilhante saiu dela e atingiu o peito do homem. Ele caiu no chão, e ela fugiu antes de verificar se ele ainda estava respirando. Havia outras circunstâncias como essa que ocorreram na sua vida mágica. Ela acabou aceitando como era: um súbito impulso mágico que ela não podia controlar.

Hermione estava tão perdida em pensamentos que ela saltou quando Voldemort falou perto dela. "Você esta entendendo o que eu estou falando, não é?"

Hermione olhou para ele. Antes que ela assentisse com a cabeça ele continuou, "Vamos aprender feitiços defensivos em primeiro lugar, já que eles são mais fáceis e mais rápidos de realizar." Hermione congelou quando ele estendeu a mão pálida sobre a mesa e pegou os livros que estavam nos seus braços. Ele folheou um dos livros casualmente.

"Hoje vamos começar a nossa primeira lição" ele fechou o livro, deixando o polegar nas páginas para marcar o lugar onde parou. "O feitiço _Disarmous,_ você sabe esse?" Ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Era um feitiço que arrancava a varinha da mão do oponente. Seu melhor amigo Harry Potter o inimigo de Voldemort, tinha lhe ensinado esse feitiço, junto com o feitiço_ Patrono._ Ela poderia fazer esse melhor do que ninguém na classe. "Eu sou muito boa nesse" ela admitiu demonstrando seu lado arrogante, mas ela sabia que em comparação com Voldemort... _não tem_ comparação.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, "Muito boa?"

Hermione sentiu seu estomago dar voltas. _Ele soou ofendido ou impressionado?_ Ela se perguntou preocupada. Ele caminhou até o lado dela da mesa, e ela quase pensou que ele ia tocá-la, mas ele deixou um grande espaço entre eles e foi até a parte da sala que estava vazia de qualquer móvel. Ele tirou sua varinha e acenou para ela ir até ele com a outra mão. Lentamente ela caminhou até ele, seus olhos nunca deixando a varinha. _Ah__ não, o que ele esta pensando em fazer,_ _por que eu tenho que abrir minha boca grande?_ Ele iria puni-la por agir como se tivesse algum poder comparado ao seu. E se ele decidiu matá-la? Ele queria alguém para ser seu seguidor perfeito, e agora que ela não parecia ser o que ele estava procurando ele iria matá-la e pedir outro.


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Disclaimer:_** Todos os personagens pertencem a maravilhosa J.K Rowling que leu ontem nas Olímpiadas para quase o mundo todo \o/

**N/A:** Meus Deuses, milhões de desculpas pela demora pessoal, sério. Eu prometo que agora toda semana eu vou postar, e daqui para frente os capítulos vão ser bem maiores. Até lá embaixo!

* * *

Ele ergueu a mão para ela parar quando ela estava a uns quinze metros longe dele.

"Varinhas prontas, no três." Ele disse ficando em uma posição graciosa.

_Aqui vamos nós_, ela pensou terrivelmente. Esse é o fim. Ela nunca deveria ter aceitado essa missão. Dumbledore e Snape vão saber agora que ela não estava pronta para algo assim.

Mas essa é a sua última posição, seu arco final. Ela tem que fazer o melhor disso. Ela deixou a cabeça erguida e ficou em posição, o que com certeza não era tão gracioso como a da pessoa a sua frente.

"Um-," Ele disse com uma voz fria, seus olhos azuis a analisando.

Ela agiu por impulso. Um raio vermelho disparou de sua varinha e atingiu a varinha de seu mestre. Ela saiu voando das mãos dele e caiu um dos cantos da sala de pedra. Um olhar de espanto estava em seu rosto, mas ele se recuperou rapidamente e acenou com a mão em direção a onde a varinha tinha caído. A varinha veio voando de volta para ele e parou em sua mão estendida. Ele estava com sua varinha novamente antes que ela pudesse pensar em outro feitiço para lançar. Por um segundo ela pensou em usar o feitiço para confundir gigantes que ela tinha aprendido, mas ele não estava atirando feitiços nela, ele estava abaixando a varinha.

"Eu disse no três." Ele falou com a boca ligeiramente aberta e com os punhos cerrados.

Hermione olhou para ele com uma cara confusa. Ela pensou que ele estava tentando matá-la.

Ele viu o seu rosto confuso e relaxou o corpo e abriu os punhos. Gargalhando ele disse. "Você realmente tem muita ousadia para trapacear em um duelo com seu Lorde. Mas eu tenho que admitir, é algo que eu possa admirar." Ele levantou sua varinha novamente: "Vamos ver se você consegue jogar o feitiço Disarmous em mim sem trapacear. E lembre-se, no três."

Ela saiu do estupor e levantou sua varinha. Inspirou e expirou duas vezes. _Vamos lá, você pode fazer isso_ ela disse a si mesma.

"Um" Ele começou novamente. Hermione viu um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. "Dois ... Três."

* * *

Voldemort estava sentado em sua cadeira de couro em frente do fogo. A garota, Harmony Hangleton, tinha acabado de sair para jantar para dar uma pausa das lições. _Eu estava enganado_, ele pensou. Quando ele soube que Severo iria trazer um estudante de Hogwarts, ele não esperava que essa pessoa fosse ter tanto poder e conhecimento. _Eu com certeza não esperava que fosse uma mulher_, ele pensou com um pequeno sorriso. Sua mente voltou a quando ela milagrosamente tinha o desarmado. Isso era algo que ele faria em um duelo. Ele riu, lentamente fechando os olhos. Sim, acho que vamos ficar bem.

* * *

Hermione tremia enquanto caminhava de volta para seu quarto. Ela massageou a mão da varinha que estava machucada porque foi atingida pelos feitiços Disarmous que seu Mestre tinha a acertado. Ela parou para esticar seus músculos doloridos, mas um grande ronco que veio de sua barriga fez com que ela caminhasse novamente. Voldemort parou as lições no meio do dia, embora ela pensasse que ele nunca iria parar e ele lhe disse que haveria comida a esperando em seu quarto. Ele falou que iria continuar a lição Disarmous amanhã ao amanhecer. Depois da "trapaça" como ele disse, ela não conseguia mais o desarmar, ele era rápido demais. Ela não tinha certeza se ia conseguir ficar melhor em duelos se ele continuasse mandando feitiço trás de feitiço antes que ela conseguisse pensar direito. Hermione levantou sua mão enluvada para ajustar o lenço no rosto e não pôde ajudar, mas pensar presunçosamente que talvez ele estivesse orgulhoso por ela conseguir pega-lo de surpresa, apesar de que ela estava tentando proteger sua vida.

Hermione suspirou. Era seu primeiro dia e ela já estava reclamando miseravelmente. Ela tinha que ter em mente que ela teria que fazer o que ele queria, então talvez ele não fosse mata-la.

"Eu posso fazer isso!" Ela disse em voz alta com os punhos cerrados. Então ela virou a esquina do corredor que leva direto para o seu quarto e bateu em algo duro.

"Ei!" Uma voz grossa disse.

Hermione pulou rapidamente para trás assustada.

Bartô Crouch Jr. Estava ali na sua frente esfregando seu nariz que tinha colidido com sua testa dela. Ele resmungou aborrecido, mas logo um sorriso desleixado tomou lugar quando ele viu quem era que tinha esbarrado nele.

"Bem, olá." Ele disse com seus olhos negros brilhando por baixo do cabelo castanho sujo.

Hermione se encolheu contra a parede, querendo ficar bem longe dele quanto possível. Ela olhou para ele com grandes olhos castanhos. Lembrou-se de ver aqueles mesmos olhos todos os dias em Hogwarts no quarto ano. Mas naquela época, ele estava disfarçado de outro bruxo, não o Bartô real, aquele que estava em sua frente dela agora era procurado pelos aurores, a polícia mágica. _E se ele a reconhecer?,_ ela pensou, mas daí lembrou-se do lenço no seu rosto. Ela duvidou que ele fosse se lembrar dos seus olhos, mas ele com certeza se lembraria do seu rosto, não é?

Ela se afastou dele lentamente "Hey". Ela disse reunindo um pouco de confiança.

Ele inclinou a cabeça interrogativamente e se inclinou em direção a ela fazendo com que seu rosto estivesse a centímetros do dela "Você não esta com medo de mim, não é?" Ele perguntou parecendo divertido, seu hálito rançoso fazendo com que seus olhos enchessem de água.

Seus lábios se moviam para dizer "não", mas antes que ela falasse, ele levantou um dedo sujo para puxar seu lenço do rosto para baixo: "Por que você cobre o seu rosto bonito? O que você tem a esconder?".

Hermione saltou longe de sua mão como se fosse uma aranha venenosa. Ela se virou e correu o resto do caminho até seu quarto. Quando ela chegou lá dentro, encostou seu corpo contra a porta caso ele tivesse a seguido. Quando ela ouviu passos do outro lado da porta, ela fez uma nota mental para ser mais cuidadosa em torno de Bartô. O cheiro de comida quente instantaneamente a trouxe para fora dos pensamentos. Ela foi até sua mesa de cabeceira onde uma bandeja de comida fumegante estava esperando por ela. Não era realmente bom como o de Hogwarts, mas a sopa de carne e o pão doce foram suficientes para acabar com os roncos do seu estômago.

* * *

**N/A**: Olha eu aqui de novo (: Reviews me deixam feliz sabe? Então, eu fiz uma one-shot da Saga crepusculo, então se você gosta, da uma olhada lá no meu perfil e comenta ok? Beijos

P.S: Só eu que quase infartei vendo a J.K Rowling ontem lendo lá nas Olimpíadas?


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: **Personagens pertencem a nossa maravilhosa Rainha J.K Rowling!

* * *

Hermione olhou ao redor do quarto enquanto escovava os dentes. Não tinha nenhuma decoração, então deveria ser um quarto de hospedes. Seu lenço estava pendurado ao redor do pescoço, enquanto olhava o lugar onde iria ficar confinada, em brilho bem pequeno na parede chamou sua atenção, lentamente começo a andar em direção a ele. O pequeno brilho dourado fazia parte de um grande retângulo que ela viu que era um quadro. Ela esfregou um dos dedos enluvados sobre o brilho e ele se iluminou. Ela apertou os olhos em direção a imagem do quadro, levantou uma das mãos e limpou a imagem que estava cheia de poeira. Ela saltou para longe de surpresa quando a imagem se mexeu sobre a ponta de seus dedos.

As imagens eram diferentes no mundo mágico. As imagens do mundo trouxa ficavam paradas, as imagens mágicas eram cheias de vida e se mexiam, era como assistir TV. Os que habitam o quadro podem passar para outra imagem, pulando de um quadro para outro. Hogwarts é cheia de pinturas com imagens que se mexem, isso faz com que o castelo fique ainda mais mágico.

Uma tosse pequena podia ser ouvida vinda da imagem enquanto pequenas nuvens de poeira caiam dela. _Alguém estava na pintura,_ Hermione pensou. Ela olhou em volta e pegou o guardanapo que tinha vindo junto com a comida. Esfregou ele sobre a superfície da pintura áspera, limpando o pó. Quando terminou de limpar a maior parte da sujeira, ela deixou cair o guardanapo e deu um passo atrás para admirar o seu trabalho. Uma bruxa gordinha com um vestido comprido de cor violeta estava na frente de um fundo de por do sol. Ela tossiu mais uma vez, as bochechas rosadas em chamas, olhando para Hermione.

"Finalmente! Eu pensei que nunca iria ficar limpa." A mulher disse com uma voz severa "Não adianta olhar por uma janela suja, você não acha" Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris, as roupas de veludo balançando ligeiramente. Ela olhou Hermione de cima a baixo com seus grandes olhos verdes "Bem, olhe para você, com a boca aberta como um pequeno bacalhau, eu acho que você nunca viu uma pintura antes."

Hermione rapidamente fechou a boca "Desculpe-me senhorita."

"Você está desculpada." Ela disse acenando a mão: "Pelo menos você tem maneiras." Ela riu para si mesma. "Ao contrário daquela mulher Bellatrix Lestrange. Ha! Strange*, de fato." Ela riu novamente fazendo com que seu vestido se balançasse com cada risada.

Hermione deu uma risada incerta, "Ha, certo. Posso perguntar seu nome?"

"Certamente." Ela disse olhando para Hermione com expectativa, mas sem dizer nada.

"Hum, qual é o seu nome?"

"Meu nome". A mulher se endireitou e em seguida se curvou um pouquinho em direção a Hermione. "É Claudia Nymphaea, a serviço de ninguém menos que o próprio proprietário desta mansão histórica." Ela se endireitou novamente olhando para Hermione com o nariz levantado.

"Você quer dizer, Voldemort?" Hermione perguntou.

Olhos de Claudia se arregalaram de surpresa, depois ela relaxou sorrindo "Caramba! _quem mais seria?"_ Ela riu: "Você realmente não é tímida, ahn?"

Hermione sorriu para a mulher modestamente.

A bruxinha sorriu de volta: "Sim, realmente não é tímida Hermione Granger."

Sorriso de Hermione desapareceu "Como você-"

"Sabe? Eu sei muito sobre você, senhorita". Seus olhos brilhavam em direção a ela. "Eu posso ir e voltar em todas as pinturas desta casa antes que você possa dizer hipogrifo".

"Há quanto tempo você estava me observando? Você contou ao Mestre sobre o meu outro nome?" Hermione pediu, uma sensação incômoda na boca do estômago. Ela não gostou da ideia de estar sendo observada a metros distância sem saber.

"Não, eu não disse ao Mestre, os assuntos de Severo Snape não é da minha conta. E eu estive observando você desde que você chegou aqui. Mas eu ficava e saia, é claro. Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que assistir uma pequena rata de biblioteca aprender feitiços."

"Oh, realmente" Seu temperamento estava começando a subir. "Você? Uma pintura? Como o quê?"

"Ha!" Claudia olhou para ela como se ela fosse ridícula. "Como se eu fosse te dizer, você é apenas uma seguidora do Mestre. Eu apenas conto as coisas ao Mestre."

"Então você conversa com o Mestre muitas vezes? O que ele diz para você fazer? Você é só uma pintura." Hermione cruzou os braços. _Talvez a bruxa possa me dizer mais sobre ele,_ ela pensou.

O rosto de Claudia estava inchado e avermelhado, seus olhos de esmeralda pareciam que queimar a queimar viva. "Eu posso fazer muita coisa mesmo eu sendo apenas uma pintura." Suas mãozinhas estavam enroladas em punhos. "Para você saber, eu estou fazendo a tarefa mais importante agora."

Hermione franziu a testa "Agora, você quer dizer, neste exato momento?."

As bochechas da bruxinha murcharam, seus olhos de esmeralda perderam a ferocidade. Ela mordeu o interior de sua bochecha, mas logo se recuperou. Ela estava prestes a falar para Hermione que ela se enganou, mas Hermione já tinha entendido.

"Você está fazendo a sua tarefa agora, não é?" Hermione disse, os olhos castanhos brilhando. "Eu sou a sua tarefa? Ele disse pra você me espionar não é mesmo?" Sua raiva aumentando.

Claudia gaguejou. "O-o-ora, não é isso que eu disse senhorita". Ela disse acenando seu dedo em alerta em direção a Hermione.

"Mas isso é o que é."

"Isso é o que é, mas isso não é espionagem." A bruxa se rendeu, com os ombros caídos olhou para ela com sinceridade. "Ele só me pediu para de vez em quando observar você."

"Como se eu fosse uma criança." Hermione disse entre dentes. Ela não gostou de ficar com raiva de Claudia, mas ela odiou a ideia de ser espionada, "Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo Claudia, obrigado."

"Não é assim, senhorita". Claudia disse.

"Por favor, apenas vá embora." Ela se afastou da bruxa, caminhando em direção a sua cama. "E diga para o _Mestre_ que eu não preciso ser espiada. Se ele esta curioso, ele pode me questionar ele mesmo."

O cômodo ficou em silêncio por um momento e Hermione olhou voltou a olhar a pintura. Estava vazio, agora era só uma pintura de um por do sol solitário. Ela rapidamente desviou o olhar e ficou surpresa ao sentir a sensação de lágrimas nos olhos. Ela suspirou e caiu em cima da cama. Era sua primeira chance de fazer um amigo, alguém para conversar nesta mansão horrorosa, e ela estragou tudo. Agora talvez Claudia não fosse mais voltar. Hermione se viu olhando para a pintura de vez em quando, mas lamentavelmente, ficou vazia.

* * *

Deitada na cama estava esperando, não sabia o que exatamente. Esperando Claudia voltar, Snape vir busca-lá, ou qualquer um vir buscar a bandeja vazia de comida. _Eu só quero alguém para conversar, alguém para me contar mais sobre minha nova vida misteriosa_, ela pensou de mau humor. Seus pensamentos foram para em quando ela tinha esbarrado em Bartô Crouch Jr. no corredor. _Bem, talvez ele não_, ela pensou estremecendo, lembrando-se dos escuros olhos congelantes.

Hermione decidiu tirar um cochilo para descansar das lições. Quando ela acordou, decidiu que iria explorar um pouco a mansão. Ela odiava ficar esperando alguém. Se ninguém iria vir para contar para ela sobre sua nova vida, ela estava indo para saber mais, ela mesma.

Ela rapidamente colocou o lenço sobre o rosto e saiu do quarto segurando a varinha firmemente na mão. Ela começou continuando pelo corredor escuro e empoeirado em frente a seu quarto. Ela sussurrou _Lumus_ e a ponta de sua varinha se acendeu com uma luz azul brilhante que iluminou o corredor. Teias de aranha cobriam as molduras das portas que possivelmente levam para outros quartos. Suas botas pretas deixavam marcas na poeira do chão, _ninguém deve ter andado por aqui por muitos anos,_ ela pensou. Ela colocou a luz de sua varinha em direção as paredes, ocasionalmente havia quadros de imagens vazios e teias de aranhas por cima.

Ela andou de canto a canto à procura de algo que pudesse lhe contar sobre sua nova casa ou Mestre. Cada porta que ela passava havia um pequeno retrato de um homem ou mulher, ou ambos, vestido com roupas formais do século XIX. _Talvez todos eles estão relacionados_, _e eles viveram juntos aqui em algum tempo._ Ela tentou imaginar estes corredores radiantes e bonitos como as pessoas nos retratos. Ela se perguntou se eles eram parentes de Voldemort; Será que realmente essas pessoas eram da família do tão temido Lorde das Trevas. Hermione não poderia imaginar o Lorde das Trevas como um homem de família, visitando de vez em quando para tomar chá e comer bolinhos._Ele é um homem solitário, não há dúvida sobre isso,_ afirmou Hermione. Sem mulher, nem filhos, nem mesmo amigos de verdade, apenas seguidores temerosos. Ela andou por vários cantos, um mais empoeirado que outro, e ela se pergunto se ele preferia desse jeito.

Ela parou e olhou ao redor. Girou em círculos várias vezes, olhando para um corredor, depois o outro. A_h não._ Ela caminhou rapidamente para um canto, depois outro. A_h, não, não, não._ Não havia outra explicação a não ser que ela estava completamente e terrivelmente perdida.

Ela começou a correr e não parou, ela sabia que tinha que pensar algo. Ela passou sua varinha brilhante em cada porta que ela passava, procurando o retrato familiar da jovem mulher que fica na porta de seu quarto. Hermione realmente subestimou o tamanho da casa, ou talvez, pensou ela, pode ser mágico. Hermione parou para tomar algumas respirações profundas_, está tudo bem, é apenas magia,_ ela pode anular ela. Ela fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos na concentração. Ela tentou absorver a magia que sentia ao seu redor. Era mágica das trevas, um feitiço para intrusos; eles andariam tanto até que eles se cansassem e fossem descansar em um dos quartos. Então eles seriam prisioneiros na casa. _Mas eu não sou um prisioneiro,_ Hermione disse para si mesma com firmeza, _eu escolhi vir para cá._

Ela deu um passo com os olhos fechados, em seguida, outro. Ela caminhou pelos corredores intermináveis usando sua magia para guiá-la. Ela continuou andando até que um som peculiar a fez parar. Era um barulho como se o ar estivesse passando através de um tubo. Ela abriu os olhos. Um porta-lanterna na parede estava aceso, lançando uma luz verde brilhante. Era o único que estava iluminado das centenas que ela tinha passado. Ao lado da lanterna havia uma porta, como se estivesse pacientemente esperando por ela. Ela caminhou até a porta como se estivesse em transe, ao contrário dos outros essa porta não tinha nenhum retrato na frente. O que esta sala teria de tão importante para apenas ela ter uma lanterna ligada ao lado? Nem mesmo no próprio quarto dela a lanterna ficava acesa. A sua curiosidade chegou ao clímax, e ela acabou com a sua mão ao redor da maçaneta de bronze. Abriu mais fácil do que ela esperava, como se a porta fosse feita recentemente e não estar lá por tantos anos.

Ela entrou em um quarto escuro. Tinha uma cama, então devia ser outro quarto de hóspedes. Ela viu uma luz prateada vindo da janela que estava na sua frente. A luz de prata vinha da lua cheia que brilhava lá fora. Ela deu um passo para caminhar até a janela. Um suspiro profundo de algum lugar do quarto fez com que Hermione se assustasse, ela agarrou a varinha iluminada mais forte. Ela engasgou quando viu uma mulher velha de pé ao lado da janela olhando para a lua. Ela estava vestindo longas vestes escuras fazendo com que ela se tornasse invisível na escuridão.

Hermione deu um passo em direção à mulher, hesitou, apertando os olhos na escuridão. Quando ela estava mais perto, ela ficou chocada ao ver que a mulher não era idosa, deveria ser uns cinco anos mais velha que ela.

"O-Olá?" Hermione disse a jovem.

Ela não respondeu, mas passou as mãos sobre sua barriga, e então Hermione notou que ela estava grávida.

"Harmonia!" Uma voz familiar a chamou do lado de fora do quarto. Relutantemente Hermione desviou o olhar da jovem e olhou para fora da porta. Um porta-retrato que estava pendurado a poucos metros de distância, que antes estava vazio, agora tinha a mesma bruxa da imagem que estava dentro da sala de Hermione.

"Claudia!" Hermione gritou, feliz por ver um rosto familiar. "Claudia, quem é que esta ali? Por que ela está sozinha aqui?"

Claudia desviou das suas palavras. "Você tem que me seguir agora, vou lhe mostrar o caminho de volta para seu quarto." Claudia pulou do quadro e apareceu em outro um pouco mais longe.

"Mas o que vai acontecer com a mulher?" Hermione olhou para trás e viu que a porta estava fechada. Ela estendeu a mão e girou a maçaneta, mas não se abria.

"Preciso que você volte a seu quarto, agora, você foi exposta à magia negra por muito tempo." Claudia gritou ainda mais longe no corredor.

* * *

N/A: Pessoas lindas e maravilhosas que acompanham essa história sexý, se vocês não darem sinal de vida eu vou ter que parar de postar. Ninguem me diz se ta lendo ou não. Eu fico triste :/ Beijoos.


	11. Capítulo 11

**_Disclaimer:_** Personagens pertencem a vocês sabem quem \o/

* * *

Hermione deu uma ultima olhada para a porta, imaginando a mulher infeliz em pé olhando pela janela. Suspirou, relutante saiu correndo atrás de Claudia. Sua mente estava cheia de perguntas sobre a mulher naquele quarto, mas ela estava muito ofegante por correr atrás de Claudia para conseguir perguntar

Eles só mudaram de caminho quatro vezes quando Claudia disse. "Pronto! Já estamos aqui." Ela estava agora em uma pintura de uma praia com um farol de fundo.

"Eu _realmente_ estava tão perto do meu quarto?" Hermione perguntou colocando as mãos nos joelhos, ofegante.

"É magia senhorita." Claudia explicou. "Magia negra lançada na mansão para protege-la."

"Sim, eu notei." Hermione respondeu lembrando-se da sensação da magia guiando-a pelos corredores.

_"Então,_ você tem planos para ir em outra exploração inteligente?" Claudia disse zombando.

"Talvez." Hermione respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. Ter ficado um pouquinho perdida não iria para-la, ela poderia resolver esse problema facilmente.

_"Talvez?_ Ah, não, você não vai. Se você se perder de novo e o Mestre te encontrar, ele vai queimar o meu quadro sem hesitação, anote minhas palavras", se lamentou Claudia, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas.

"Não se preocupe." Respondeu ela entrando no quarto. "Ninguém vai descobrir."

A bruxinha voltou para seu quadro no quarto de Hermione. Ela ficou aliviada ao encontrar o jantar em cima da bancada, sua bandeja do almoço não estava mais lá. Ela não tinha percebido que tinha ficado com fome durante sua pequena excursão.

"Você vai me contar porque aquela mulher estava lá sozinha? Ela estava grávida, ela vai precisar de alguém por perto para ajudá-la." Hermione disse enquanto começava a comer sua torta de frango.

Claudia suspirou "Eu já te disse senhorita, é magia."

"Então o que você quer dizer, ela não era real?" Hermione perguntou olhando para ela.

"Ah, ela era real. Tão real quanto você é agora. Mas ela foi conjurada magicamente. Aquele quarto que ela esta é uma sala especial, para qualquer um que tenha a infeliz chance de encontrar ela."

"O que isso quer dizer?" Hermione perguntou.

"As pessoas que geralmente acham aquela sala estão completamente perdidas, e se não fosse por mim, você nunca teria saído da sala e ficaria perdida para sempre."

A sala ficou em silêncio, apenas com o som da mastigação de Hermione.

"Então, eu acho que eu deveria te agradecer." Hermione disse.

"Bem, é claro que você deveria me agradecer! Eu salvei sua vida. Ha! E ele me disse que você era inteligente." Claudia riu.

"Lorde disse isso?"

"Sim, quem mais seria?"

Hermione olhou para longe dela, suas bochechas queimando. Como ele poderia pensar isso depois da sua exibição ridícula na lição? _Ela se fez de tola,_ Hermione pensava. Hermione tinha esquecido que tinha abaixado o lenço do rosto para comer, então Claudia poderia ver claramente suas bochechas vermelhas.

Claudia sorriu: "Sim, você foi um pouquinho ruim na sua primeira aula, mas o mestre disse que você vai aprender rapidamente. Sim, pessoalmente, acho que ele está muito feliz pela escolha de Severo Snape".

Hermione olhou para ela, as bochechas menos vermelhas. Ela ia perguntar para a bruxa sobre o que mais o Mestre tinha falado dela, mas ela tinha ido, o retrato estava vazio.

O sono veio rapidamente depois que ela terminou o jantar. Ela adormeceu sem colocar o pijama e dormiu em cima da colcha. Sonhou com a jovem grávida, queria ajudá-la, mas seus pés estavam presos ao chão de madeira, não permitindo que ela chegasse mais perto. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era olhar para a mulher que olhava pela janela, suspirando tristemente.

Quando acordou Hermione viu que era antes do amanhecer, mas ela só tinha uma coisa em mente: ela tinha que voltar a aquele quarto, ela tinha que encontrar a moça e ajuda-la. Ela se levantou da cama e usou a varinha para tomar banho, não era tão bom como um verdadeiro banho, mas por agora estava bom. Depois que ela estava devidamente vestida com as mesmas roupas pretas e o lenço estava bem arrumado no seu rosto, ela saiu para ir às aulas.

O sol estava no horizonte, e a luz do sol iluminava as janelas da sala de aula quando ela encontrou com Voldemort. Ele estava em silêncio esperando por ela na grande mesa de carvalho, e quando ele a ouviu entrar se virou para olhar por cima do ombro.

"Você chegou cedo." Era tudo o que ele disse de saudação.

_Bom dia para você também meu Senhor,_ Hermione pensou sarcasticamente. Mas não disse nada.

"Srta. Claudia Nymphaea me contou de suas aventuras na noite passada." Ele disse, girando a varinha entre seus dedos longos e pálidos. "Você quer me dizer por que você deixou seu quarto quando eu, especificamente disse para não sair?" Ele perguntou reprendendo Hermione.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos. _Ele está falando comigo como se eu fosse uma criança._ Ela se perguntou se ele falava com todos seus seguidores desse jeito. Seus olhos pararam na varinha que estava girando na mão dele, e um pensamento fez com que ela entrasse em pânico. Foi dito para ela fazer o que ele dissesse, e então ela não estaria em perigo. Hermione não sabia mais o que dizer a não ser a verdade, desse jeito, talvez, ele seria mais misericordioso sobre castigá-la.

"Eu odiei ficar esperando, esperando que algo acontecesse, esperando alguém para me dar respostas. Meu quarto parece uma gaiola, eu só queria sair e dar uma olhada em volta, talvez descobrir mais sobre onde estou." Hermione deu uma grande ingestão de ar quando terminou de falar. _Certamente não há nenhum mal em querer respostas,_ ela pensou consigo mesma. Ela queria dizer isso em voz alta, mas seu Senhor continuou para ela.

"Foi para sua própria proteção que você não podia sair. Ha feitiços colocados nesta casa, eles são feitiços perigosos para você, entende?"

Hermione queria zombar, não gostou da maneira como ele a tratou como uma criança, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça, e enquanto tentava não mostrar seu ressentimento, ela disse: "Sim, meu senhor."

O Mestre ficou em silêncio por um momento enquanto ele a examinava, e Hermione podia sentir seus olhos azuis perfurando sua alma. Então, sem nenhuma palavra, ele andou rapidamente pelo chão, a varinha estava estendida, apontada diretamente para ela.

* * *

N/A: oook sou uma pessoa má e parei nessa parte, ia fazer maior mas essa parte é muito sexy e eu vou deixar ai mesmo u-u

Beijoos (:


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: **Personagens pertencem a nossa maravilhosa Rainha J.K Rowling *venera*

* * *

Hermione viu a varinha e estava prestes a dar um passo para trás, se preparando para fugir, mas se lembrou de se conter e não demonstrar medo. Ele não se preocupou em parar e tortura-la de onde estava. Nãaao, ele caminhou até ela, bem perto. Ela escondeu o medo e olhou para ele, esperando que quando ele olhasse em seus olhos ele visse coragem. Ele olhou diretamente para ela, então Hermione notou porque ele era tão familiar. Eram os olhos. Eram os mesmos olhos da mulher da pintura que ela viu quando chegou à mansão. A moça do retrato com o vestido de veludo verde e o seu mestre deviam ser relacionados. Seus olhos tinham a mesma qualidade encantadora, mas mais ainda, porque estavam fixados nela.

Ela quase tinha esquecido que estava prestes a ser amaldiçoada, mas voltou ao presente quando ele pegou sua mão esquerda na mesma mão que ele segurava a varinha. Com a outra mão ele beliscou sua luva no final do seu dedo médio e gentilmente tirou fora. Ele segurou a longa luva preta em sua mão e agarrou seu braço que estava exposto desde o cotovelo. Ela queria se afastar quando ele tinha chegado perto. _Como ele se atreve. Ele pensa que pode me toca_r, pensou revoltada. Mas quando sua pele tocou a dela, ela sentiu uma onda repentina de seu poder subir-lhe o braço em direção a seu corpo. Ela esperava que as mãos fossem frias como a de um morto por causa de serem extremamente pálidas, mas ao contrário, elas eram quentes contra sua pele. _Então ele é humano_, Hermione pensou quase rindo, mas parou sentiu a varinha contra seu braço.

Ele começou a murmurar um feitiço sob sua respiração, então bateu a ponta da varinha em seu braço esquerdo. Hermione fechou os olhos, esperando a dor chegar. Mas ao invés disso ela sentiu algo quente enrolar ao redor de seu braço, como uma gota de água caindo sobre a pele. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para o braço, mas imediatamente desejava que não tivesse. Uma pequena cobra que lançava um brilho negro saia da varinha de Voldemort e estava se enrolando ao redor de seu braço.

Mestre soltou se braço quando a cobra já tinha saído de sua varinha, mas a cobra ainda não tinha parado de se mexer. Ela continuava deslizando pelo seu braço e agora estava indo em direção a seu ombro. Parecia o que uma cobra de verdade faria, e ela esperou que fosse estrangula-la quando atravessasse seu pescoço.

Mestre observava ela passar a mão enluvada sobre a serpente para encontrar a sua pele normal, como se não tivesse nada. "A marca negra?" Ela resmungou interrogativamente.

Ele franziu a testa para a pergunta. "Marca Negra? Não, você não sabe o que é isso?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça, olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados.

Mestre levantou as sobrancelhas para ela, sem acreditar em seus ouvidos. Mas antes de falar, ele a considerou por um momento. Pensamentos passaram rapidamente por sua mente. "É para sua proteção. O feitiço está ligado a mim, então quando você se perder ou estiver em perigo, eu vou saber." Ele disse se afastando, incerteza ainda gravada em sua testa.

Hermione franziu a testa. _Então, é como uma coleira,_ pensou tristemente. Ele realmente a está punindo.

Eles continuaram a lição, só que agora Hermione lutava bem mais determinada. Por causa do seu novo vinculo, sentiu a necessidade de mostrar para Voldemort que ela não podia ser enfraquecida. Ela ia continuar tentando, o máximo que podia, não importava o quão competente ele era comparado a ela.

Mestre sentiu que ela estava conseguindo com rapidez aprender ou ele estava ficando frustrado de repelir todos os feitiços, porque ele a deixou sair das aulas mais cedo, o sol ainda estava alto no céu.

Hermione calculou que Bartô Crouch Jr. estava entregando sua refeição, fazendo com que ela sabia que iria se encontrar com ele no caminho para seu quarto. Ela dobrou o corredor e, como esperado, ela o viu saindo de seu quarto fechando a porta atrás dele. Desta vez ela estava pronta.

Ele a olhou por baixo de suas longas franjas, sorrindo. "Divertiu-se com o Mestre hoje?" Ele perguntou ironicamente. Ele propositalmente ficou em sua frente quando ela tentou passar.

_Não fale com ele_, ela disse para si mesma, _nem sequer olhe para ele_. Ele colocou um braço ao redor dela, mas ela desviou fora do alcance e saiu correndo em direção a segurança do seu quarto. Quando já estava dentro, usou _colloportus, _fazendo com que a porte ficasse trancada. Ela ouviu-o tentar abrir a maçaneta, mas logo desistiu e foi embora. Quando ele se foi, Hermione soltou uma respiração que não tinha notado que estava segurando e tirou abaixou o lenço ate o pescoço. Ela sabia que a cobra estava bem perto dali, porque quando Bartô olhou para ela, ele apertou suas mãos ao redor dela com se estivesse em alerta. Foi muito rápido, ela mal percebeu.

Claudia estava a esperando em seu retrato quando Hermione se sentou para comer.

"As lições foram boas." Claudia disse: "Não vai demorar muito ate que Mestre a teste sobre esse feitiço _Disarmous_."

"Mas eu a recém estou melhorando." Hermione reclamou: "Como posso passar em um teste onde o fracasso é óbvio." Isso era difícil para a Hermione, ela não estava acostumada a ir tão mal em alguma coisa, ela sempre foi naturalmente talentosa quando se tratava de aprender magia.

Claudia levantou as mãos em defesa. "Não morda minha cabeça, era só o que o Mestre me disse." Ela caminhou para fora da moldura, mas Hermione ainda podia ouvi-la murmurar: "Não desconte no mensageiro."

* * *

**N/A: **Pequeno não é? To com preguiça de traduzir mais. Mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa tambem. Eu so recebi dois reviews no ultimo capítulo, DOOOIS. Notem minha indignação aqui. Ta mas serio, dependendo do numero de reviews, eu posto mais rapido e maior.

Beijooos pessoas que perdem seu tempo lendo isso aqui (:


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a verdadeira Rainha \o/ J.K Rowling

* * *

Quando Hermione terminou de comer o almoço, ela ficou pensando, nervosamente, em como Voldemort iria testa-la sobre o feitiço _Disarmous__._ Será que ele iria fazer um duelo final entre eles? Ela acabou tirando um cochilo com essa questão em sua mente. Ela dormiu intermitentemente, e quando o sol já tinha desaparecido no horizonte. Hermione se arrastou para fora da cama e caminhou em direção a porta. Ela lançou um feitiço de desbloqueio e olhou para fora. O jantar ainda não estava ali, mas ela ficou aliviada, não gostando da ideia de Bartô espreitando enquanto ela dormia.

Claudia não estava em seu quadro o que deu a chance de Hermione sair despercebida. Todos os dias, mesmo durante o sono, ela pensava sobre a garota sozinha naquele quarto sem ninguém para ajuda-la com seu bebê. Ela precisava ir até lá, e ela tinha descoberto um jeito de impedir de se perder. Se ela não se perdesse, então ela não ira estar em perigo, sem perigo significava que Voldemort não seria avisado pelo encanto da serpente. Ela seria capaz de sair sem ficar em apuros. Mesmo eu de alguma forma ela fosse pega, não seria importante, tudo o que importava era encontrar a garota e seu bebê e ajuda-los.

Hermione acendeu sua varinha quando ela começou a caminhar pelos longos corredores escuros. Cada porta que ela passava ela desenhava um X enorme em vermelho com sua varinha, para que ela conseguisse encontrar o caminho de volta depois. Ela dobrou de canto em canto se sentindo desorientada pelo numero de corredores parecidos. Ela não sabia para onde estava indo, mas isso era o que ela queria: quanto mais rápido ela estivesse perdida, mais rápido a magia iria leva-la para a garota.

Depois do que parecia ser o centésimo X vermelho, Hermione começou a ficar impaciente. Ela sentiu que ela não estava se perdendo rápido o suficiente, então ela começou a correr. Ela correu o mais rápido que ela conseguia, só parava de vez em quando para colocar um X. Era como se quanto mais Hermione passasse longe da garota grávida, com mais problemas a moça estaria. Hermione tinha que chegar lá mais rápido.

Ela parou quando sentiu seus pulmões queimando e implorando por ar. Com o rosto suado e vermelho, ela olhou em volta do corredor desesperada. Ela tinha parado por outro motivo; sua varinha, que estava forte e brilhante quando ela começou, agora se apagava, ligava e desligava. Ela bateu a ponta de sua varinha contra a palma da mão como uma lanterna. A varinha se iluminou um pouco, então apagou totalmente. As varinhas podiam para de funcionar se o bruxo ou a bruxa estivessem exaustos demais para controlar sua magia, mas ela se sentia bem exceto a dor em seus pulmões.

Quando a luz se apagou ela ficou presa na escuridão. Agora ela estava pior do que perdida: ela estava perdida em um breu negro. Sem luz, todas as marcas X que ela tinha feito para voltar para o quarto eram inúteis. Ela tinha que descansar um pouco, então sua varinha funcionaria novamente, mas ela não podia descansar neste lugar. Ela tinha que se mexer, tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ela caminhou pelos corredores com as duas mãos tocando as paredes cegamente. Suas mãos passaram por portas empoeiradas e teias de aranha. Ela esperou até que estava respirando melhor e as perfurações nos pulmões tivessem passado.

"_Lumus_!" Ela gritou. Nem uma faísca saiu de sua varinha. Ela tentou mais algumas vezes desesperada, mas foi inútil. Ela iria continuar apagada.

_Hum!_ Ela pensou, _então talvez não seja por causa de mim que a varinha parou. Foi algo totalmente diferente._ Tinha que ser a mesma coisa que a tinha guiado para aquela sala especial. Magia. Mas podia ser qualquer outra coisa também. Os ombros se curvaram, fazendo com que ela batesse a testa na palma da mão se sentindo mais estúpida que nunca. _Eu deveria ter pensado melhor sobre isso__,_ falou para si mesma desesperada. Seus olhos se encheram de água com lagrimas de frustração quando ela sentiu cãibras em seu braço esquerdo. Como é que ela iria sair dessa? Ela estava no meio de um labirinto mágico que devia seguir até o infinito e escuro como um breu. _Isso é impossível!_ Hermione deixou escapar um soluço e deslizou pela parede, sentando sobre os calcanhares. Ela nunca ia sair, nunca. A menos que. . . .

"Claudia". Hermione disse em voz alta com a voz soando estranha nos corredores vazios silenciosos. Tinha certeza de que havia retrato por aqui. Ela poderia chamá-la e seguir sua voz de volta até sua varinha funcionasse novamente "Claudia". Ela chamou de novo um pouco mais alto. "Claudia! Claudia! CLAUDIA!" Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto coberto pelo lenço preto. _Por favor venha, por favor alguém me tire daqui, alguém._ Ela não queria morrer aqui como um intruso perdido. Ela _não era_ uma intrusa. Ela _não era_ uma prisioneira. Ela escolheu vir aqui... E agora ela iria morrer, não por causa de Voldemort como ela tinha pensado, mas por causa de sua própria estupidez.

Ela levantou-se mais uma vez, se apoiando contra a parede fria. Ela se ressentia se sentindo inútil e estúpida, ela precisava se mover. Ela não queria e seu braço com cãibra estava doendo muito, mas ela _precisava_ se mover. Se ela caminhasse poderia ajudá-la a esquecer de alguns dos seus pensamentos.

Seu rosto estava quente com lágrimas, e era bom ficar com o rosto encostado na parede fria. Encontrar o quarto com a menina grávida não era sua prioridade no momento, mas ela se perguntou se ela poderia de repente se deparar com a sala. Por enquanto, ela estava caminhando, ouvindo nada alem de sua própria respiração e suas botas batendo contra o chão. Ela massageou seu braço que agora vibrava de dor. Ela sabia que, eventualmente, ela iria ficar cansada e descansar em um dos quartos de hóspedes e nunca mais sair. Isso é o que deveria acontecer, era assim que a magia funcionava, mesmo que isso não deveria acontecer com ela.

Para esquecer as circunstâncias, ela pensou em sua família que fugia dela em seus sonhos. Ela pensou em seus amigos que ficarão chocados ao descobrir que ela tinha traído eles por Lorde Voldemort. Isso é o que os jornais escreveriam de qualquer maneira. As manchetes dirão: _Potter traído por sua melhor amiga._ Era cativante, mas ela já estaria morta quando saísse. Ela pensou novamente em seus dois melhores amigos, Harry Potter e Ron Weasley. Eles não iriam acreditar em uma palavra ruim sobre ela, ela sabia. O jornal sempre disse mentiras sobre Harry, e Ron e ela sempre o defendiam. Isso é o que os amigos fazem uns pelos outros. Ela deixou mais um par de lagrimas caírem e sorriu tristemente. Ela iria perder muito.

A câimbra em seu braço estava piorando constantemente, e quando pareceu atingir o pico, a dor lentamente passou. Ela estava contente que tinha passado, ela não queria sentir dor quando ela fosse descansar. Ela estava caminhando pelo que pareciam horas e suas pernas pareciam uma geleia por causa do cansaço. Seus olhos caídos estavam rígidos com o sal das lágrimas secas. Chorar tinha a feito ficar mais cansada, e ela estava começando a decidir por quanto tempo ela deveria esperar até que ela escolhesse um dos quartos para _dormir_.

Ela suspirou. Quanto mais cedo melhor, ela não tinha certeza de quanto tempo de ficar perdida poderia aguentar. Ela tomou mais três passos cegos, depois começou a tocar a parede procurando um quarto. Ela enrolou uma mão cansada ao redor de uma maçaneta fria, mas parou antes de gira-la. Ela estendeu sua varinha inútil. _Mais uma tentativa não vai fazer mal_.

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. _Bem, é isso, ou funciona ou acabou._

"_Lumus_". Ela disse, poderia muito bem estar falando com um pedaço de madeira. Ela lutou contra o desejo de lançar a varinha tão longe quanto conseguisse pelo corredor escuro como breu. Em vez disso, ela calmamente colocou sua varinha em sua bota para se manter segura. Ela enfrentou a porta novamente. _Pelo menos vai ser uma morte calma e tranquila_, pensou tristemente girando a maçaneta.

* * *

**_N/A:_** Mais um capitulo pequeno, me desculpem :c Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews até agora!


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Disclaimer:** _Não possuo Harry Potter :c

**N/A:** Eu sei, eu sei, sou uma bitch por ter demorado semanas para postar o proximo e ele ainda é bem pequeno, então me desculpem? *sorriso amarelo* Enquanto to postando este capítulo o outro ja ta traduzido na metade, então provavelmente no final de semana sai o proximo, porque essa semana na minha escola ta cheio de provas ¬¬ *bufa irritada*. Mudando totalmente de assunto alguem de vocês joga World of Warcraft?

* * *

Então ela congelou.

Tudo começou como uma luz suave e gradual, mas ficou maior e mais brilhante conforme se aproximava dela no fundo do corredor. Ainda congelada ela viu a luz azul prateada ficar tão forte ao ponto dela não conseguir enxergar. Ela percebeu que a luz era como uma esfera e sob a órbita, estava uma mão aberta segurando a luz. A partir da palma veio um braço, ombro, e depois o tronco inteiro.

Hermione não tinha certeza se chorava de alegria ou tristeza. Alegria porque ela ia ser salva ou tristeza porque era seu mestre, Lorde Voldemort, que veio salva-lá. Quando ele correu em direção a ela, ela viu seu rosto, azul claro devido à luz da órbita. Seus olhos estavam frenéticos; selvagens com loucura ou selvagens com preocupação, ela não podia dizer a diferença. Não foi até que ele estava bem em sua frente que ela percebeu que ele carregava uma pilha de livros em um dos braços. Ela leu a coluna de um dos livros, _Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Avançado._ Eram os livros que estavam no seu quarto. Eles eram tudo o que ela tinha, alem da roupa que estava no seu corpo.

Voldemort jogou os livros pesados em seus braços e ela quase caiu de cansaço, mas antes disso acontecer ele colocou o braço em volta de sua cintura para apoia-la. Ele a levou pelos corredores escuros, sem dizer uma palavra. Hermione não tinha certeza se ele estava furioso e planejava matá-la por desobedecer ele novamente, mas ela realmente não se importava. Ela estava prestes a morrer alguns segundos atrás de qualquer jeito.

Sua cabeça caiu em seu ombro, balançando exausta. Só queria fechar os olhos e dormir, mas se fizesse isso provavelmente iria desmaiar e, além disso, ele teria que carrega-la ate onde ele estava os levando. Ela estremeceu com o pensamento e tentou pensar em mais nada além de continuar segurando os livros e continuar caminhando. Ela pensou em perguntar para onde estavam indo, mas estava com medo de irrita-lo.

Quando eles estavam subindo as escadas o grande livro que estava em cima da pilha caiu. Ela estava muito cansada para ir buscar então iria deixar ali mesmo. Mas Voldemort rapidamente parou e pegou o livro com a mão livre, em seguida colocou o braço ao redor dela novamente. Hermione estava muito cansada e confusa para notar o que ele fez por ela.

O resto do que aconteceu estava nebuloso, o seu cansaço a impedia de pensar direito. Eles passaram por muitos corredores, mais escadas, e logo Hermione começou a lembrar de alguns dos quartos que eles passavam. Eles subiram uma escada grande e entraram em uma sala pequena. O quarto estava escuro demais, ela não conseguia ver muita coisa alem de uma cama grande em um dos cantos do quarto.

Ele tirou os livros de seus braços e a colocou sentada na cama, sussurrando para ela se deitar. Ela obedeceu aliviada por parar de caminhar. Ele pegou um copo de prata que estava em cima do criado-mudo e mexeu um pouco o conteúdo e entregou para ela. Ela pegou com a mão enluvada e estava prestes a puxar o lenço para baixo para engolir a poção, mas de repente parou. Ela olhou para seu Mestre que estava olhando para ela com seus olhos azuis congelantes. Um momento de silêncio se passou entre eles antes que ele enrijeceu desviando o olhar. Ele entendeu e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela puxou o lenço para baixo e bebeu o conteúdo sem hesitação. Não poderia ser envenenado, se ele quisesse matá-la ele já teria feito. Mas mesmo assim ela não gostou; o gosto era horrível. Era como engolir lama com pedaços, mas ela bebeu tudo, cuspindo e tossindo depois de engolir tudo. O sono veio imediatamente, mas ela aguentou tempo suficiente para amarrar o lenço de novo sobre o rosto. Depois tudo ficou escuro.

Ela não tinha certeza se ela realmente acordou ou se foi um sonho, mas quando ela abriu as pálpebras havia um para pernas na sua frente. Seus olhos mal estavam abertos quando viu uma mão colocando uma bandeja de comida no criado-mudo. Olhando para cima, ela viu Bartô. Seus braços estavam muito pesados para verificar se o lenço do rosto estava cobrindo tudo o que deveria. Na realidade, ela não conseguia se mover.

Depois que ele colocou a bandeja, olhou para ela deitada na cama. Ele não desviou o olhar. Ele devorou cada centímetro de seu corpo com os olhos e suas mãos tremeram, ele queria tocá-la. Hermione sentiu uma pressão em seu pescoço como se estivesse sendo sufocada, mas ela conseguia respirar. Ela estava indo para tentar dizer alguma coisa, mas Voldemort chamou Bartô de uma sala próxima. Ele relutantemente olhou para longe e foi embora do quarto deixando a porta aberta. Ela não conseguiu ouvir nada da conversa, só murmúrios, antes de voltar a dormir.

Ela pensou que tinha tido um sono sem sonhos, mas quando ela acordou de novo se lembrou de varias imagens Ela estava deitada em um chão liso, quebrada e fraca. Tinha uma brilhante luz branca atrás dela, mas em sua frente havia uma figura de costas. Ele tinha os seus braços estendidos ao lado do corpo, sua longa capa negra balançando com um vento invisível. Na frente da figura havia uma sombra se movimentando em sua direção, querendo ela. A figura estava no caminho, mantendo a sombra longe da luz, e dela. A figura virou a cabeça para olhar para ela. Quando seu cabelo castanho escuro brilhou com a luz que estava atrás dela, ela percebeu que era seu Mestre, seus olhos azuis brilhando com lágrimas de frustração.

"Corra!" Ele exigiu, ainda lutando contra a sombra.

Ela sabia que ele estava pedindo algo impossível para ela, mas mudou rapidamente. Seu corpo quebrado de repente estava cheio de vida e força, ela lentamente ficou de pé. Ela olhou em direção a luz acolhedora, pronta para fugir. Mas algo lhe disse para parar, ela se virou olhando novamente para onde seu mestre estava lutando. Seus pés queriam correr em direção à luz, mas a sua mente não iria deixá-la fazer isso.

Hermione acordou no momento em que percebeu que ela não podia deixá-lo lutar sozinho.


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ Vocês já sabem a quem pertencem os personagens (:

* * *

Hermione abriu os olhos sem esforço e seu primeiro movimento foi ver se seu lenço estava no lugar. Estava. Seu estomago roncando fez com que ela devorasse a comida que estava na mesinha ao lado. Ela comeu até que não poderia colocar nem uma migalha de pão em sua boca sem que ela passasse mal. Balançou os pés para o lado da cama e se levantou. O movimento brusco fez com que ela ficasse tonta e rapidamente ela se agarrou a cabeceira como apoio até que tudo parasse de balançar. Quando ela conseguiu andar em linha reta sem cair foi até a porta e olhou para fora. Algumas janelas sujas deixavam entrar uma luz sombria por causa da manhã nublada. O quarto que estava era bem no final do corredor. No meio do corredor havia uma escada que levava ao andar de baixo, e na outra extremidade tinha uma porta entreaberta.

Hermione se arrastou para fora do quarto, silenciosamente caminhando em direção ao quarto no final do corredor. Quando chegou mais perto notou um retrato de uma mulher com cabelos pretos e um homem de cabelos castanhos, ambos eram bonitos. Estavam vestidos com roupas caras e tinham uma postura de importância. Hermione olhou para longe do retrato e colocou uma mão enluvada na porta, empurrando-a. Reconheceu o quarto imediatamente.

Ela nunca tinha vindo ao quarto, mas ela tinha observado Snape e Voldemort conversarem aqui na primeira noite em que ela chegou à mansão. Foi inacreditável como se passaram só alguns dias desde que ela havia chegado. O fogo da lareira ainda estava aceso, exatamente como aquele dia. Então ela viu a cabeça de seu "Mestre" descansando no encosto da poltrona de couro. Quando ela atravessou a porta do quarto era como se tivesse cruzado um limite proibido, seu coração ficou acelerado. Ela deu a volta para ficar de frente a poltrona e quando ela estava na frente, viu que Voldemort estava com os olhos fechados. Hermione olhou para a grande cama que tinha no quarto. Parecia que não tinha sido usada em anos. Ela olhou para seu mestre que geralmente tinha um rosto cruel, agora estava suavizado com o sono. Um pequeno sorriso, quase invisível formou em seus lábios, e ela se perguntou o que será que ele estava sonhando.

Ela deu um pequeno passo em direção a ele e inclinou a cabeça mais perto. Ela sussurrou. "Mestre?"

Duas safiras azuis apareceram no mesmo momento em que ele pegou a varinha. A ponta da varinha ficou a centímetros do nariz de Hermione e ela saltou para trás assustada.

"Espere!" Ela gritou, inconscientemente com as mãos em sinal de defesa. Ela observou como a surpresa lentamente se transformou em reconhecimento em seu rosto agora sem nenhuma expressão. Ele baixou sua varinha e esfregou os olhos com as palmas das mãos.

"Sinto muito, meu Senhor". Hermione disse baixando suas mãos. "Eu não queria assustá-lo."

"Você não me assustou." Ele disse rapidamente com uma voz áspera de sono: "Você já está acordada. Pensei que a poção iria mante-la dormindo por pelo menos mais um dia."

_Bem, desculpe desapontá-lo,_ Hermione pensou. Mas ela estava muito curiosa sobre a magia que foi usada nela, então perguntou: "O que era a poção? Eu não estava familiarizada com o conteúdo."

"É uma poção para limpar a magia negra que você foi exposta. Ele induz o sono e impede qualquer mobilidade."

Hermione não tinha certeza se ela queria saber, mas mesmo assim perguntou: "A quanta magia negra eu estava exposta?"

"Não teria levado muito mais para aquilo matar você," ele disse e completou "Ou pior."

"Pior como?"

"Ou a escuridão te mata ou você se torna a escuridão."

Harmonia franziu a testa para ele. "Por quê?" Ela sussurrou quase para si mesma.

Ele acenou com a cabeça entendendo seu espanto: "Sim, eu sei. Esta casa inteira é amaldiçoada." Ele olhou para ela e depois para as chamas. Sua mente voltou para o dia que ele descobriu sobre sua mãe e seu pai amaldiçoado. Eles viviam nessa mansão, mas a sua relação terminou drasticamente.

_Como ele poderia ter abandonado ela assim_, Voldemort quase disse em voz alta.

Hermione o olhou enquanto ele pensava. _Tantas coisas não ditas,_ pensou espantada. Ela queria tira-lo de quaisquer pensamentos ruins que ele estava tendo, então disse: "Obrigado, meu Senhor".

Ele piscou e olhou para longe das chamas. Ele franziu a testa para ela.

"Por salvar minha vida." Ela disse explicando o óbvio.

"Foi o meu feitiço que te salvou", disse ele acenando com a mão indicando a tatuagem que estava escondida por baixo de suas roupas. "Vai colocar uma pressão em torno da pessoa que o usa sempre que nota qualquer perigo. Vou sentir a mesma pressão e quanto mais perto eu chegar de você ou se o perigo se afasta, a pressão vai parar."

Hermione guardou esta nova informação, e ela entendeu por que seu braço ficou apertado quando ela estava perdida nos corredores da mansão. Seu estômago revirou quando se lembrou de sentir o feitiço apertar ao redor de seu pescoço quando ela foi confrontada por Bartô. Ela não precisava mais de lembretes para ficar cautelosa sempre que ele estava por perto.

Ela olhou para si mesma e imaginou a cobra se movendo sobre ela. Ela desejou que o Lorde das Trevas tivesse apenas aceitado os agradecimentos e não ter falado mais nada, além de que realmente foi ele quem a salvou de quase se matar, um feitiço não poderia fazer isso. "Então eu suponho que não é realmente uma maldição como eu pensava antes. Acho que eu deveria ser um pouco mais grata por isso."

A palavra "Maldição" ecoou em sua cabeça como um disco quebrado, e ele se levantou de sua cadeira de couro elevando-se sobre ela. Seus olhos pareciam buracos negros. Ele queria dizer a ela: "Sua garota estúpida, você deve ser mais do que grata pela marca eu coloquei em você. Com todos os problemas que você se mete, você estaria morta sem ele. Como eu iria encontrar você sem a sua _maldição_? Eu não vou estar sempre aqui para salvar você." Mas ele sabia que essas palavras não teriam feito nada de bom para a situação atual, por isso, ele com toda a calma que pôde, disse "Suas ações foram impensadas. Eu avisei do perigo, mas você se fez de surda. Este é o segundo aviso, e eu espero que não haja um terceiro ou pode ser o último."

Hermione estava olhando para o chão com vergonha, mas sua cabeça se levantou com suas últimas palavras. Ela olhou para ele com uma mistura de raiva, medo e admiração. "Por 'pode ser o último", quer dizer que você vai se livrar de mim? Me matar?", ela disse bruscamente.

Mestre ficou boquiaberto com ela, não só por sua petulância, mas pelo olhar de raiva e medo em seus olhos.

Hermione tomou o silêncio como afirmação, e rapidamente desviou o olhar. "Desculpe-me, meu Senhor" As próprias palavras trouxeram um gosto amargo em sua boca. "Eu não vou mais falar sobre isso."

Um momento constrangedor se passou entre eles e ela desejou que pudesse voltar para seu quarto e dormir para sempre. Um pequeno sorriso formou nos lábios de Voldemort.

"Suas últimas noites perto da experiência de quase morte soltaram sua língua." Ele disse zombando.

O rosto de Hermione virou um vermelho escuro: "Eu acho que eu descobri que há coisas piores do que a morte." Ela murmurou baixinho.

"O que?" Ele perguntou virando-se para encará-la.

"Eu quero continuar a aprender." Hermione respondeu mais alto.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Nós vamos. Vamos nos encontrar aqui e eu vou mostrar-lhe como chegar à sala que íamos antes." Ele suspirou olhando-a. "Eu vou te dar mais uma noite para descansar. O próximo feitiço que vamos aprender vai exigir a sua força excepcional."

Hermione inclinou-se ligeiramente. "Sim, meu Senhor".

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Gostaram? Reviews por favor (:


	16. Aviso

Hey Pessoal (:

Eu sei que vocês odeiam quando as pessoas fazem isso. Mas é porque eu tenho que avisar que eu vou ficar até mais ou menos o começo de dezembro sem traduzir. Não me matem.

É que eu tenho uma prova super importante pra fazer dia 25 de novembro, para eu entrar em um colégio de ensino médio. E eu não to podendo parar um segundo de estudar, mil desculpas, sério.

E é só isso eu acho. Me desculpem novamente :/


End file.
